


Omega asesino

by scienceFragile



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hisoka Alpha, Illumi Omega, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, fall in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceFragile/pseuds/scienceFragile
Summary: Si alguien le preguntaba sobre la familia Zoldyck a cualquier habitante del continente, este respondería que se trataba de una familia Alfa de renombre que se encargaba del asesinato profesional. Jamás imaginarían que un Omega pudiera formar parte de ellos. Sin embargo; lo hizo. El propio Illumi Zoldyck era un Omega.Pero ese, era un secreto familiar que tratarían de llevarse a la tumba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic de Hunter x Hunter   
> Dinamica Alfa-Omega   
> Tiene pinta de ser largo, aunque no lo sé.   
> Tengo este fic publicado en FFnet y AY también.   
> Gracias por leer uwu
> 
> (En las otras plataformas lo tengo titulado Zoldyck omega, acá pense en cambiar pero sigo siendo una mierda con los títulos, en serio)
> 
> Básicamente lo cree al leer el fic de cinnanmonboy, me gustó demasiado y me inspiró a hacer el mío.

Capítulo I

Zoldyck Omega

 

 

Si le preguntaban a cualquier habitante del continente sobre la familia Zoldyck, este probablemente respondería que se trataba de una familia Alfa de alto nivel que se dedicaba al asesinato profesional; ya que, los Zoldyck contaban con un historial envidiable y bastante reconocimiento mundial.

No se podría esperar menos al tener a Silva Zoldyck, un Alfa tan poderoso y prominente como la cabeza de aquella familia; su esposa, Kikyo Zoldyck, tampoco podía quedarse detrás de las expectativas. Y no lo hacía, era una Alfa entrenada arduamente desde pequeña para el asesinato, de movimientos gráciles y tácticas de combate que dejarían atónitos hasta a los más fuertes. Kikyo era la representación vivida de que la _agilidad_ e _inteligencia_ podían hacer frente e incluso vencer a la _fuerza_ y el _poder_. Fue por ese motivo que cuando el primogénito de los Zoldyck demostró tener una mayor compatibilidad con el estilo de desenvolvimiento en combate de su madre, que Silva se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso.

Illumi fue su orgullo desde que lo había tomado en brazos la primera vez. Y a medida que lo entrenaron, su orgullo como padre no hizo más que crecer y crecer. Incluso una parte de él empezó a sentirse aliviado de contar con un heredero tan inteligente y culto como Illumi estaba demostrando ser.

Seguramente, sería un Alfa de temer.

Todos lo pensaban, y velaron para que el pequeño Zoldyck tuviera las mejores bases y entrenamiento que un asesino pudiera obtener.

Fue por eso que cuando su primer hijo se manifestó como un Omega, todos los Zoldyck se _descolocaron_.

Las posibilidades de que una pareja de Alfas diera a luz a un Omega, eran realmente ridículas. Sin embargo, lo habían presenciado de primera mano. Kikyo había gritado; se había vuelto loca.

_¿¡En qué había fallado!?_

Porque lo había hecho, había fallado como madre, como Alfa, y como asesina… _¿Verdad?_

Y Silva, Silva simplemente se resignó.

Si alguien le preguntaba sobre la familia Zoldyck a cualquier habitante del continente, este respondería que se trataba de una familia Alfa de renombre que se encargaba del asesinato profesional. Jamás imaginarían que un Omega pudiera formar parte de ellos. Sin embargo; lo hizo. El propio Illumi Zoldyck era un Omega.

Pero ese, era un secreto familiar que tratarían de llevarse a la tumba.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Illumi no podría decir que estaba feliz de ser un Omega, pero tampoco diría que lo odiaba.

Él comprendió de inmediato que su género secundario fue realmente un error y una molestia que preferiblemente su familia hubiera querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero simplemente se encogió de hombros. Él seguía siendo un Zoldyck después de todo, ya fuera un Beta, Alfa u _Omega_. Y quizás, su género sólo ayudo a que lo entrenaran más arduamente para que se volviera alguien fuerte y perfecto.

Y en efecto lo fue; se convirtió en alguien súper fuerte, astuto e inteligente. Incluso encontró que ser un Omega le traía más ventajas y comodidades para su trabajo de asesino que ser un Alfa. En poco tiempo Illumi dio vuelta a las cartas, trabajando en sus debilidades hasta el cansancio, volviéndolas fortalezas. El olor sutil de un Omega era más fácil de cubrir que el agresivo olor predominante de los Alfas, por esa razón podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente y sin esfuerzos. Si la situación lo requería, incluso podría atraer a sus objetivos alfas utilizando su olor natural. Sin embargo, había algo que no podría cambiar, trabajase lo más duro que pudiera o no. Y ese era el hecho de que mientras Illumi fuera un Omega, él tendría su celo. Una debilidad inevitable y explotable. Una semana entera donde sus instintos podían más que su propia mente. Por lo tanto, los Zoldyck se encargaron de mantener ese lado de la familia oculto.

Porque ellos no tenían debilidades.

Fue por esa razón que el aseo de Illumi se llenó de lociones y jabones anti olor, líneas de frascos de productos se apilaban en su baño, con tal de mantener oculta su faceta Omega. Más nunca se le permitió tomar supresores de calor, porque Tsubone les había dicho a sus padres que los supresores podrían afectar sus celos, dañando permanentemente su cuerpo, imposibilitándole convertirse en un asesino hecho y derecho, o tener un futuro reproductor próspero como omega. Y ellos no permitirían que su hijo pasara por algo como eso; porque aunque no les gustara la idea, cada clase tenía sus cualidades que cuidar.

Tsubone fue la Omega más anciana, fuerte y experimentada de toda su servidumbre. Se había ganado su lugar en la familia, y su puesto de consejera personal de Illumi sobre su propio género, lo cual le había servido para comprenderse mejor así mismo. Porque, hasta la propia servidumbre de la casa Zoldyck era Alfa; se podría decir que Tsubone fue el primer contacto que Illumi tuvo con alguien de su propio género, y lo hizo a la edad de 12 años. A veces Illumi cuestionaba si sus padres la habían contratado por el simple hecho de que era una Omega y su hijo se había manifestado como uno; porque antes de eso su familia parecía ser realmente indiferente hacia los _débiles Omegas._ Encontró curioso este hecho, y sólo confirmó sus sospechas al ver que sus padres se volvieron mucho más flexibles con respecto a contratar Omegas en la servidumbre; incluso habían cambiado su forma de pensar retrograda sobre ellos.

Se decía que los Omegas eran débiles. Que sólo existían para complacer y servir a los Alfas. Illumi no sería el esclavo de nadie, no sería débil, y nunca se sometería a ningún Alfa. Él era un Omega, pero era más fuerte, inteligente y vivaz que muchos Alfas. El hecho de que su género secundario no cayera dentro de los planes de la familia, no significaba que seguiría con las reglas autoimpuestas de la sociedad sobre él.

Illumi estaba bien con ser un Omega, porque él sabía que no era débil.

Aunque al ser un Omega se le prohibió el puesto de ser el heredero de la familia, no se encontró devastado por ese hecho. Luego de él llego su hermano Milluki, siendo un Beta. Y luego, llegó Killua la _perfección_ de la familia; un Alfa de cabello platinado, el heredero de los Zoldyck. E Illumi se sintió más que honrado de ser un omega, ya que eso había permitido que su hermano Killua que fuera nombrado el heredero ni bien estuvo en los brazos de su padre, y él amaba a su hermano más que a nada en este mundo. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para garantizar su éxito y felicidad, Illumi lo haría complacido; incluso si eso significaba matarse.

Y por muchos años, el secreto de Illumi fue recelosamente guardado de la sociedad. Pero todo comenzó a derrumbarse cuando conoció a ese Alfa.

A _Hisoka._

– ¿No sientes un _olor extraño_ flotando en el aire? 

Illumi se había petrificado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sostenía fuertemente sus agujas mirando el cuerpo inerte de un participante del examen para ser un cazador; Hisoka, se encontraba sentado indiferente sobre el tronco de un árbol. El Zoldyck, mantuvo la calma.

–No realmente.

Con una respuesta mecánica, soltó sus agujas, liberándose de su disfraz. Ignoró los comentarios de Hisoka sobre su transformación, y comenzó a cavar un profundo agujero en el suelo, intentando permanecer lo más impasible posible.

–Dormiré hasta que esta fase termine, buena suerte con el examen.

Y desapareció, dejando al excéntrico Alfa detrás con palabras en la boca.

Al estar confinado entre la frialdad de la tierra, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la superficie, suspiró sintiéndose seguro. El examen de cazador había durado más de lo que él estaba esperando. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, y su celo se acercaba peligrosamente. Él tenía un control perfecto sobre su cuerpo, incluso con las agujas incrustadas en él y sosteniendo un disfraz, era capaz de neutralizar por completo su presencia Omega para que no lo detectaran. Pero la llegada de su celo era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, entrenase lo más duro que pudiera; era imposible. Era parte natural de su organismo.

_Mierda…_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos. Dormiría por los restantes cuatro días, esperando que su celo haya desaparecido para entonces.

Y lo hizo, pero ese pequeño desliz de segundos había traído algo más que un pequeño susto de su parte. Illumi lo notó, prefería ignorar aparentando que nada sucedía, pero lo hizo. Notó como el comportamiento de Hisoka había cambiado cuando estaba con él, cambio a uno más _coqueto,_ más _agresivo,_ de más contacto _físico._ Una paranoia se levantó en su mente; quizás Hisoka se había dado cuenta de que ese era el olor que había detectado durante el examen se desprendía de él por su celo inminente, quizás el payaso ya sabía que Illumi era un omega y sólo seguía jugando a mantener las apariencias, quizás… _pero_ todo se quedaba en un _quizás_.

Estaba claro que Hisoka había notado algo en él. Sin embargo, al recibir un comportamiento tan vago del payaso, el Zoldyck apostaría a que él no sabía _qué_ era lo que había notado en Illumi _._ E Illumi pensó que mantenerlo así sería la mejor opción por el momento.  

 

 

…

 

 

–Sabes…

Se encontraban sobre una rama bastante alta de un árbol; estaban en medio de un frondoso y silencioso bosque.  No muy lejos de ellos, en lo que parecía ser una montaña más sólo era una fachada para mantener oculto a un grupo de contrabandistas, varias personas caminaban patrullando el lugar. Era de día, la luz se colaba por las hojas verdes de los árboles, bañándolos a los dos de pequeños rayitos de sol. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el viento, los insectos, y la voz de Hisoka hablando. Illumi, que estaba mirando su teléfono controlando la hora y mirando hacia la base con unos binoculares, se giró levemente hacia el payaso al escucharlo.

–Nunca hablamos realmente sobre eso, pero ¿Asumo que eres  un Alfa, verdad?

Una ráfaga de viento caliente los golpeó, el cabello de Illumi ondeó con la corriente, y Hisoka lo observó. El mago se encontraba de cuclillas, mirando perezosamente hacia la guarida a lo lejos apoyando su mejilla sobre su palma derecha, jugando con sus cartas con su mano izquierda.  Illumi sabía que Hisoka observaba cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo; por eso al escuchar esas palabras permaneció con una expresión en blanco.

– ¿Uh? ¿Estás tan aburrido como para preguntar ese tipo de cosas? 

Mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no podía demostrarlo. Cualquier paso en falso, y el secreto que su familia trabajo tan arduamente para ocultar durante 24 años se habría ido a la basura. _Imperdonable_.

El aura de Hisoka era algo sofocador; la primera vez que lo sintió, Illumi pensó que estaba en medio del océano, hundiéndose lentamente hacia las profundidades del mismo. Fue una sensación constante de presión sobre su cuerpo, como si el oxígeno se negara a entrar en su sistema. Era _hostil, agresivo._ El mago nunca fue de la clase de personas que ocultaban sus presencias; él no ocultaba su aura para nada, como gritando: _Estoy aquí, y espero que lo sepas_. Pretencioso. Era claro que Hisoka era un Alfa con sólo mirar la forma petulante de andar, y la forma descuidada de mostrar su presencia. Incluso ahora encontrado en una posición bastante relajada, su presencia era imponente. Illumi reconoció que si él fuera un omega común y corriente, se encontraría postrado de rodillas ante el mago. Pero ese no era el caso.

Illumi sabía porque Hisoka había hecho esa pregunta; era muy claro. A diferencia de él, Illumi era una sombra; algo que _estaba,_ pero a la vez no. Fácilmente pasaba desapercibido, porque él no dejaba que su aura anduviera revoloteando por ahí, algo no muy común en un alfa. Claro, él no era un alfa, pero nadie sabía eso. Incluso podrían decir que él era un beta, pero por el simple hecho de ser un Zoldyck todos asumían que él era un Alfa poderoso. Siempre creo la excusa de que por su trabajo debía ser alguien sigiloso; y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Illumi ya ni recordaba cuando fue que se acostumbró a estar en un estado de _Hatsu_ diariamente y sin esfuerzo. Simplemente, se sentía más seguro en sí mismo si pasaba desapercibido.

Escuchó una ligera risa cínica salir de Hisoka ante sus palabras.

–Ciertamente, lo estoy ~ ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para asesinar a esos bastardos? – Tarareó, Illumi permaneció sereno mientras observaba su teléfono; _no mucho,_ pensó.

–Deberías mantener tu concentración en el objetivo.

–Es por esto que el trabajo de asesino no me pega – El mago se encogió de hombros, y sonrió abiertamente. – Soy más… de lo _espontáneo_.  

–Yo diría _desordenado._ Brutal. Sin gracia. – Espetó el Zoldyck, su acompañante soltó una carcajada.

–Que malvado, _Illu_ ~  Me hieres.

Hizo todo lo posible por no rodar los ojos ahí mismo. Y Hisoka se sintió más satisfecho con la situación al ver que había molestado ligeramente al Zoldyck; terminó tarareando y jugando con sus cartas en mano, más aquella tranquilidad estaba por terminar. Cuando el teléfono de Illumi marco las 15:05, lo bloqueó con un movimiento grácil y lo colocó en un bolsillo oculto entre sus ropas, sin mirar al mago dijo: – _Vamos._

Un segundo después, la rama estaba vacía.

Illumi desconectó a Hisoka de su mente, moviéndose rápidamente. El mago podría ser un idiota, y un ser completamente molesto; pero se había ganado la confianza de Illumi, de cierta manera; al menos lo suficiente como para confiarle un lugar a su lado durante sus misiones. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando uno de los guardias le vio, tirando una aguja en su dirección la cual impacto en su cráneo, atravesándolo. Cayó de bruces al suelo, muerto. Mató a los otros cinco guardias en el perímetro, agachándose sobre el cuerpo de uno y recuperando una tarjeta blanca de acceso, para ingresar al lugar. Pasó la tarjeta por una ranura junto a una gran puerta de metal frente a él, y ésta se abrió. Con sigilo, se abrió paso dentro del lugar.

En menos de veinte minutos, todos los guardias estaban muertos. Illumi se agachó nuevamente frente a un guardia que era diferente al resto; mientras todos vestían de blanco, este, lo hacía de negro. También su tarjeta de acceso era diferente, e Illumi presumió que era la tarjeta para acceder al almacén que estaba buscando. La cogió, y se encaminó más profundo dentro de los pasillos de aquella instalación; un par de agujas brillaban entre sus dedos, listas para matar a quien se cruzase en su camino.

Al llegar frente al almacén, Illumi se encontró con que el mago ya lo estaba esperando.  

–Eso te tomó un poco de tiempo, ¿No crees? ~

Illumi observó a Hisoka, que se encontraba recostado contra una pared justo al lado de la puerta del almacén. Su atuendo excéntrico antes inmaculado, ahora se encontraba con pequeñas manchas rojas, presumiblemente la sangre de los guardias, salpicadas por sus piernas y pecho.  Sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente entre sus afilados ojos, casi hechos una delgada línea, mientras que miraba hacia la nada. Sostenía una carta de Joker en sus manos, presionándola contra sus labios, sonriendo. La carta estaba empapada en sangre.

Hisoka realmente parecía haber causado un desastre, a diferencia de Illumi, que estaba igual que antes de empezar la misión, como si nunca hubiera asesinado a nadie. Con su ropa pulcramente planchada y limpia, nadie que lo viera podría imaginar que había matado a más de veinticinco personas en menos de quince minutos.

El Zoldyck se encogió de hombros, pasando la tarjeta por su respectiva ranura.

–A diferencia de ti, yo si pienso las cosas antes de actuar.

Escuchó la risa del payaso detrás de él; lo hizo sentir algo extraño al adentrarse en la oscura habitación, con Hisoka a unos pasos de él.

–Claro, claro ~ Un trabajo preciso y perfecto, digno del hijo mayor Zoldyck.

Illumi contuvo un suspiro, sabía que Hisoka se estaba burlando de él, más no se encontraba de ánimos para seguirle el juego al Alfa excéntrico esta vez.  Las luces del lugar se prendieron al sentir movimientos dentro de la habitación, y vio una pequeña caja negra que se alineaba en medio del lugar, postrada sobre un pedestal. Si bien Illumi era un asesino, de vez en cuando se le encargaban trabajos que implicaban cosas como la búsqueda de objetos o recopilación de información; está, era una misión para recuperar el contenido de esa caja negra y aniquilar a todos los miembros de la pandilla de traficantes que pudieran encontrar. Si bien Illumi podía haber hecho el trabajo perfectamente bien solo, el cliente quería estar seguro de que la misión tendría éxito, pidiendo amablemente que por lo menos, dos personas fueran al lugar. Al no tener dinero suficiente para contratar a dos Zoldyck, Illumi le dijo a su padre que tenía un conocido de confianza que podría hacerse cargo del trabajo por aquella suma restante de dinero.

Bueno, aunque todos sabían que Hisoka se uniría a la misión para poder matar personas, aún si no le pagaban.

El Zoldyck mayor meneó su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando despejar su mente de los pensamientos sin sentido que estaba teniendo. Luego de un momento de analizar el lugar y la caja, acercó sus manos lentamente hacia ella, tomándola firmemente. Sintió la mirada de Hisoka sobre su nuca, y los bellos cerca de su cuello, se erizaron por alguna razón que era desconocida para él. Trato de ignorando, y sintiendo como si su nuca ardiera, finalmente levantó la caja.

Nada pasó.

Illumi supuso que la única seguridad que tenía el lugar eran los guardias. Aunque fue realmente fácil.  Quizás demasiado. Para asegurarse, Illumi mantendría los ojos bien abiertos hasta entregar la caja a su cliente.

–Nos vamos. – Dijo con una voz fría, y Hisoka tarareó en respuesta.

 Salieron de la habitación serpenteando entre los cuerpos de los antiguos guardias del lugar. Illumi daba pasos ligeros y evitaba pisar cualquier charco de sangre o extremidad de algún cuerpo que estuviera por el camino; Hisoka en cambio, daba grandes zancadas, pisando todo lo que se le cruzara por el camino. _Típico de un alfa,_ pensó Illumi. Cada vez que Hisoka pisaba alguna parte de algún difunto, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro de extendía más y más. _Típico de Hisoka._

–Fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba ~.

–Sí.  – Illumi estuvo de acuerdo.  

_Inusualmente fácil._

Salieron del lugar, ambos observando y escuchando atentamente por si había alguien que siguiera vivo, o alguna trampa que estuviera preparada. Más no hubo nada. El Zoldyck siguió pensando que era bastante extraño, más se mantuvo centrado en el camino sin decir una palabra. Al observar al mago, supo que algo parecido cruzaba por la cabeza de su compañero. Hisoka miraba hacia la guarida, con su típica sonrisa sobre su rostro; más sus ojos eran más oscuros y tenebrosos que de costumbre, su miraba detonaba que algo le estaba faltando, y su aura estaba inquieta.

–De todos modos, ¿Qué hay en esa caja que es tan importante para ese cliente~?

El de cabellos oscuros analizó por un momento cuánta información podía – _o debía, mejor dicho  –_ decirle a Hisoka; al no ver cualquier indicio de amenaza contra su misión principal, decidió que no habría problema en contarle algunos detalles o dos. Al menos, por el momento.

–Un tipo de droga. – Dijo, sin despegar sus ojos del camino. – Para _Omegas._

– _¿Uh?_ – las vibraciones de la garganta de Hisoka resonaron en el ambiente, e Illumi sintió como su cuerpo quiso estremecerse ante el sonido, más no lo permitió. – ¿Afrodisiaco? 

Illumi negó con la cabeza.

– Algo experimental. _Más fuerte._ Como control mental.

Hisoka rió.

– ¿Cómo tú y tus agujas? – Soltó, divertido ante la comparación.  

–Supongo que podrías compararlos, sí. – Bufó. – Después de todo, el omega se vuelve algo así como un animal. Altera su organismo de un modo irreversible. Se usó tres veces. Todos los omegas en los que se probó, murieron.

Escuchó un silbido detrás de él, proveniente del mago. Illumi no supo si fue su propia paranoia, pero sintió como si Hisoka le hubiera silbado justo sobre la piel de su cuello; lo cual era imposible, porque el pelirrojo se encontraba a un metro de distancia de él. _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ Se preguntó, y se permitió vagar por su mente un momento.

_¿Qué día es hoy?_ Quizás… _¿Mi celo?_

Eso tendría sentido.

– _Oh, Oh._ Eso suena mucho más _interesante_ ~.

Por alguna razón, a Illumi le molestó aquél comentario; ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar cómo la gente basureaba a los de su género en su presencia, pero aún le costaba permanecer en silencio; porque básicamente también lo insultaban a él. Entonces, decidió permanecer en silencio por el resto del camino. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la guarida, Illumi se despidió, alegando a Hisoka que el dinero correspondiente del trabajo se le depositaria en la cuenta de siempre. No escuchó las quejas del mago. Tan rápido como habían llegado, se habían ido.

Illumi pudo sentir los ojos de Hisoka sobre él hasta el momento en que desapareció. Incluso después de haberse alejado kilómetros del lugar, la sensación persistía.

Se sentía extraño.

Al llegar a su habitación de hotel, en una ciudad alejada del bosque, cerró la puerta con llave; sin prender las luces se deslizó dentro de la suite con algo de prisa. Fue hasta la cama de tamaño King, dejando la caja negra sobre la mesita de noche. Deslizó sus dedos lentamente sobre las suaves y esponjosas mantas color beige de la cama, disfrutando del tacto, que se sintió _bien._

Se sentía extraño.

Tragó saliva, sentándose lentamente en la cama, recostando su espalda por el cabezal.  Con suavidad movió sus piernas cerca de su pecho, sus pies acariciaron las sábanas, sintiéndose sensibles; y finalmente abrazó sus piernas. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Suspiró, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, sintiendo como un calor intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas, de su cuerpo.

Se sentía extrañamente _sensible._

Se estremeció, sintiendo el aliento de Hisoka sobre su piel. Su risa, las vibraciones de su voz ronca  contra su garganta. Los lugares donde el mago había puesto sus ojos sobre él ardían. Lo sentía en su nuca, en su espalda.

Illumi había sobrevivido bastante bien a sus calores antes. Simplemente se dejaba llevar, con su mente en blanco, y esperaba pacientemente a que todo terminara.

Nunca había imaginado nada.

Sin embargo, se encontró perturbado al no poder dejar su mente en blanco.

_¿Por qué…?_ ¿Por qué Hisoka estaba en su mente?

Suspiró, acariciando la sábana debajo de él con las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas. El tacto de su piel contra las suaves mantas le relajaba ligeramente, dándole confort.

E Illumi tuvo su calor, ahí, dentro de esa habitación y en una ciudad extraña. Sólo había durado tres días, el más corto de todos sus celos. Pero, por primera vez, se encontró enredado entre las suaves sábanas de la suite, imaginando un toque invisible sobre su piel y una suave risa contra su oído. Fue extraño, y se sintió _humillado_ por su propia mente.

Illumi pasó su calor imaginando a Hisoka, a su lado.

Se maldijo, se maldijo fuertemente; sin terminar de comprender lo que le pasaba.

Nunca había experimentado algo así.

De vez en cuando, echaba miradas furtivas hacia la caja que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, la del hotel. Por un momento, Illumi realmente sintió que aquel artefacto estaba emitiendo un tipo de aura hacia él.

Tragó en seco.

_¿Podría ser?_

_… No._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka tiene un encuentro con el Ryodan, e Illumi llama a su padre.

Capítulo II

 

 

– _¿Estás seguro de eso, Illumi?_

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la suite, envuelto dentro de una sábana, abrazado a sus piernas con un fuerte agarre, mientras que en su mano sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja izquierda.

–Sí, padre. Esto nunca antes había pasado, y lo sabes.

Escuchó como el Alfa al otro lado de la línea, guardó silencio.

Luego de terminar la misión, había luchado contra su propio cuerpo para poder mandarle a su padre un mensaje comunicando que habían conseguido el objeto requerido.  Silva estaba orgulloso con la rapidez y eficacia en la que se había ejecutado el trabajo; satisfecho con eso le dio la orden a Illumi de esperar nuevas noticias de él, sobre dónde encontrarse con el cliente para entregar la caja. Fue en ese momento que Illumi se rindió a su celo, maldiciéndose internamente.

Ahora que se encontraba lúcido, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el intercambio de mensajes. Y supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal, porque al revisar las fechas de sus calores, su próximo celo era en una semana más y realmente no entendía por qué se había manifestado _justo en ese momento_. Nunca antes le había pasado nada igual, siempre sus calores le venían en regla, el mismo día. Siempre. Su padre tampoco se había comunicado con él en esos cuatro días, lo cual le había inquietado bastante; aún tenía que decirle la ubicación en la cual se encontraría con su cliente para terminar, finalmente, aquel trabajo.

Tratando de unir los cabos sueltos con la poca información que tenía, recordó la sensación de aquella aura extraña saliendo de la caja negra, dirigida completamente hacia él.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a la situación actual: contándole a su padre lo sucedido –omitiendo algunos detalles embarazosos–, un tanto asustado.

Pero él nunca demostraría delante de nadie que lo estaba.

–Ciertamente, eres del tipo de omega que tiene sus celos completamente _regulares_. – Su padre finalmente habló. Illumi hundió su rostro entre sus brazos al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre; realmente él no quería hablar sobre _esas_ cosas con él.  –Lo del aura sin embargo, me tiene algo angustiado. Creo que lo mejor sería que vuelvas a la mansión inmediatamente para que tu madre pueda echarte un ojo. 

– ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el cliente antes, Padre? Me encantaría poder deshacerme de esta cosa, justo ahora. 

–Illumi…

La voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea salió un fría, y ronca. Por lo que Illumi pudo escuchar, la respiración de Silva se había alterado durante un segundo del otro lado; pero inmediatamente se dio un cachetazo mental al pensar si quiera en ello. Porque, era imposible que su padre, Silva Zoldyck, demostrara indicios de emociones o debilidades ante otras personas. Él no debía difamarlo de ninguna forma.

–… tendrás que traer aquella caja contigo a la mansión. Se quedará en nuestras manos por el momento.

A Illumi se le revolvió el estómago.

– ¿Qué? – Ni si quiera esperó alguna respuesta del otro lado de la línea. – _Padre_ , puedo con esto.

–Illu…

–Sólo será un desvío de minutos, luego estaré en la mansión.

–Ese  no es el problema real en esto, sabes…

–Realmente, _padre;_ confía en mí.

–Confío en ti, Illumi.

–Entonces, yo-

– ** _Illumi._**

Inmediatamente cerró la boca, encogiéndose más en sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se había alterado más de lo esperado sobre el tema; no podía creer que había estado interrumpiendo a padre cuando él estaba hablándole. _Por Dios. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?_ Había sido una actitud ridícula; _indigna_ de él. Pero algo dentro de sí mismo se había descolocado al escuchar aquellas palabras. No quería tener esa caja cerca de él por más tiempo, porque lo hacía sentir raro; demasiado extraño, hasta el punto de volverse incómodo. Algo en su cuerpo le gritaba por todos los poros de su piel _aléjate de eso, ahora._

Ante el súbito silencio por su parte, Illumi pudo escuchar perfectamente como Silva suspiraba desde el otro lado de la línea.

–En serio, ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo sobre esto? No te he escuchado en ese estado animo desde que tenías doce años, Illumi.

Su cara se incendió en un sonrojo. Ciertamente, había sido una actitud lamentable por parte del hijo mayor de los Zoldyck.

–Lo siento, Padre.

Silva se puso incómodo al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hijo; después de todo, Illumi realmente era un hijo modelo. Siempre cumpliendo sus órdenes sin rechistar. Y, sin quererlo, recordó el día en el que Illumi se manifestó como un Omega.

Habían entrenado muy duro al pequeño desde que apenas había cumplido el año de edad. Para los cuatro años Illumi ya era inmune totalmente a todos los venenos existentes en el mundo, su fuerza física superaba a todos los mayordomos de la mansión y su rapidez era comparable con la de su madre, incluso Silva se atrevía a decir que Illumi era unos _segundos_ más rápido que Kikyo. No importaba por cual entrenamiento cruel hicieran pasar a Illumi, él aceptaba en silencio, asintiendo. Incluso si sentía que su cuerpo fuera a estallar, él no decía nada. A pesar de todas aquellas calamidades y de ser en extremo duros con él, Illumi siempre se volvía hacia ellos con un brillo en sus ojos. En esos momentos Silva supo que su hijo lo amaba. Lo amaba enormemente. Y eso le hizo feliz.

Para devolver al menos un poco del gran amor que Illumi sentía hacia él, Silva lo volvería el mejor asesino del mundo.

Esa fue la forma en la que él demostró cuánto amaba a su hijo. Porque, otras formas de hacerlo no conocía.

A los siete, Illumi dejó de ser expresivo. Su rostro se volvió inmutable, y nunca más gritó de dolor durante los entrenamientos. No soltó ni una queja. En ese momento Silva pensó que había perdido a su hijo, que lo habían _roto…_ pero no fue así. Illumi aún tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba con él, también cuando pasaba tiempo con Kikyo estudiando sobre _Nen,_ y sus distintas formas y manifestaciones. Silva recordaba esos momentos, aunque hubieran sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Recordaba la figura de su esposa sentada sobre un sofá en el estudio; rodeada de libros, leyéndole a Illumi y señalando con una larga regla, un pizarrón lleno de dibujos sobre personas utilizando nen.

También recordaba como todos los días, antes de irse a dormir, lllumi les pedía un abrazo.

Al principio lo dejaron pasar porque era un niño, aunque no fueran una familia común, sus hijos seguían siendo niños; y ellos padres. Lo que llamó su atención sin embargo, fue que Illumi siguió pidiéndolos aún después de ser bastante mayor. Nunca había pedido nada a él o a Kikyo, nunca tuvo ninguna queja acerca de nada. Él simplemente; todas las noches pedía un _abrazo_.  Un simple abrazo… y eso fue todo lo que su hijo realmente le pidió en su vida.

Y ellos no pudieron _dárselo_.

_Deberías controlar más tus emociones. Te harán débil, Illumi; ya no eres más un niño._ Eso fue lo que Kikyo le dijo a la edad de diez años. Luego de ese día Illumi jamás volvió a pedir abrazos. Unos meses después, había caído en su primer celo.

_Illumi Zoldyck se había manifestado como un Omega._

Silva suspiró.

Hasta el día de hoy, se arrepentía de haber dejado que ese niño mimoso se hubiera ido, dejando el cuerpo de su hijo frío, casi sin sentimientos y expresiones.

Finalmente, habló.

–El cliente está muerto.

Illumi levantó la cabeza de su escondite, alarmado.

_– ¿Eh?_

–Hace tres días, luego de abonar la parte que correspondía con la recuperación del objeto; lo mataron. Un tiro limpio de una calibre 22. La bala atravesó su cabeza. El abuelo lo encontró ayer, al visitar su mansión para reclamar el dinero faltante de la misión para hacer la entrega de la caja.

_No puede ser._

–Por el momento, pactamos que lo mejor sería encerrar la droga en la mansión. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría a nuestro territorio intentando robar; y dudo que lo consiguiesen. Al matar a uno de nuestros mejores clientes, también se metieron con nosotros, y  nuestro _contrato._

_No puede ser,_ repitió dentro de su cabeza.

– _Illumi…_  – Si no conociera a su padre diría que su tono irradiaba _furia._ Pero él lo conocía, y se sobresaltó al escucharlo. La voz de su padre detonaba _preocupación. –_ Regresa a la mansión, _Inmediatamente._ Trae el objeto contigo.

–Sí, padre. 

Colgó.

E Illumi se sumió en su silenciosa habitación, _nuevamente._

Tomo una bocanada de aire, y llenó sus pulmones. Dejó lentamente su teléfono sobre el sofá de suaves cubiertas rojas, bajó sus pies al suelo, sintiendo la frialdad del piso de cerámicas blancas debajo de él; y se paró. La sábana se resbaló sobre sus hombros, cayendo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, acariciando la figura del cuerpo de Illumi; él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba: _esto se volvió más peligroso de lo que debería ser._ Antes de que la sábana tocara el suelo, él ya se había ido de la habitación.

 

 

…

 

 

_Machi: Sé que estás en Zaban. Ven a la guarida n°4, reunión de emergencia_

_Machi: 22:00 pm_

El mago sonrió mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Se encontraba caminando por la ciudad luego de haber terminado su misión con Illumi; _Ahh ~_ pensó, _se fue tan rápido. No es divertido si no puedo molestarlo luego._ Se lamentaba un poco el haber asistido a una misión tan aburrida, Illumi ni si quiera le dio tiempo para invitarlo a tomar unos tragos… Bueno, al menos había matado a muchas personas ese día.

Y podría molestar a Machi, también.

No iba a ser un mal día.

_Hisoka: Oh Machi, sabía que me amabas, pero acosarme es realmente aterrador._

_Hisoka: Aunque es tan tu tipo ~ ;)_

_Machi: Muérete._

Soltó una carcajada que logró sobresaltar a las personas que se encontraban caminando por las calles; varios ciudadanos ya se encontraban murmurando cosas sobre el payaso aterrador manchado de sangre, que caminaba por la ciudad con una mirada escalofriante. Sonrió más ante este hecho, tarareando feliz; le gustaba la atención recibida. Caminó con más ahínco, meneando sus caderas y pisando con fuerza sobre sus tacones altos. Estaba de buen humor, lograr molestar un poco al Zoldyck siempre había sido satisfactorio desde que lo conoció. Pero hoy, por alguna razón, su encuentro había sido diferente. Hisoka estaba seguro que algo le sucedía al asesino. Estaba más serio que de costumbre; normalmente cuando estaba en presencia del mago solía soltarse _un poco_ más. Él sabía que poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de Illumi, y eso sólo hacía que su excitación creciera. _Si sigo intentando volverme más cercano a él, sin dudas, podría encontrar una oportunidad pelear contra su familia. Y luego, con el propio Illu ~._

Suspiró, sintiendo como sus pantalones se apretaban ligeramente. Pelear contra Illumi fue una de sus fantasías más _dulces,_ luego del pequeño omega isleño claro; aunque Gon aún era una pequeña fruta sin madurar, que no quería echar a perder antes de tiempo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Killua ya habría reclamado a Gon como suyo. También pensó en la reacción de Illumi al enterarse, y todas las posibles alternativas que podía llevar a cabo para poder ganarse el odio de algunos, y así tener peleas inolvidables.

_Oh, hombre ~_ Ahora estaba duro.

Imaginar su pelea contra Illumi, siempre lo hacía ponerse duro.

Y hoy especialmente, recordaba el comportamiento del dulce asesino. Estaba extraño, casi retraído. Luego de salir del almacén eso había empeorado; como si estuviera incómodo. Bueno, Hisoka tampoco había estado muy satisfecho por el hecho de que los guardias eran débiles. Le tomó pocos minutos matar a todos los de la parte norte, e ir a la bodega. Pero Illumi… se sentía diferente. No sabía en qué sentido; pero le resultó mucho más agradable su presencia, algo así como _seductora._

Sonrió; y entonces, lo _sintió_.

Un aroma dulce lo golpeó, alterando sus hormonas. Se sintió como una brisa cálida golpeándole en el rostro, yendo directamente a sus fosas nasales, y a su erección. Fue el aroma inconfundible de un Omega en celo. Le sorprendió que el olor pudiera llegar a él de tal manera, siendo que venía desde un hotel a lo lejos; jamás había sentido que el olor de un omega le atrajera de esa manera, y a la vez, se sentía tan familiar…

Quizás era un omega teniendo su primer celo. Quizás era un omega sin reclamar, buscando a su pareja.

Se lamió los labios, disfrutando del aroma. Era dulce, pero a la vez, ácido; _fuerte_. Como la menta, más bien, como un té de menta. Una menta suave, con un pequeño toque de crema.

Por un momento contempló la idea de ir a buscar a ese omega que olía tan delicioso y hacerle pasar la mejor tarde de su vida; porque cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de estar en la cama con Hisoka, sabría que el Alfa no era puro orgullo y fanfarronería. _Hm ~ quizás sí debería ~._

Pero su teléfono sonó.

_Machi: ni se te ocurra llegar tarde de nuevo._

_Machi: O yo misma te mataré antes de que el Danchou pueda._

Miró la hora sobre la pantalla, las seis de la tarde.

La base número 4 de las arañas se trataba de un antiguo hospital en las afueras de Zaban, casi llegando al límite de otro país. Si Hisoka quería llegar allí para las diez de la noche, tendría que correr _ahora_. Analizó todas sus jugadas presentes. Podría llegar tarde, como siempre lo hacía apropósito. Pero estaba más que claro que sin dudas, toda la araña se enojaría con él. Eso sería bueno, ya que pelearían. Pero dudaba seriamente  poder ganarles a todos si le lanzaban a él como bestias. Además, Chrollo sólo miraría, y él realmente quería pelear con el líder, la cabeza, no con las patas; los peones.

Suspiró, mirando en dirección al hotel de dónde provenía el aroma  de ése omega, y luego, en la dirección en donde se suponía que debería estar la base de la Brigada. Se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta.

El omega estaría triste, no sabe lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Hisoka sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y desapareció.

 

 

…

 

 

–Qué desagradable; llegas temprano pero impregnado de olor a omega.

Las bienvenidas de Machi siempre eran muy amigables, a él le encantaban. En efecto, había llegado media hora antes de la hora acordada. Al entrar en la recepción del hospital abandonado, se encontró con Machi recostada contra una pared, Shalnark que se encontraba sentado en un sofá en la esquina tecleando en su teléfono –seguramente jugando algún juego – con Kortopi a su lado, fulminó a la peli rosa con la mirada al escuchar ese comentario. Feitan también estaba allí, en el lado contrario de los dos omegas del grupo sentado en un rincón oscuro cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados; Hisoka se preguntó si no estaría durmiendo.

Machi se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento Shal, Kortopi – dijo; el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto, el más pequeño simplemente permaneció impasible. Luego, todos se giraron hacia Hisoka. 

Él, sonrió ante la atención.

–Pero, si es cierto que hueles a uno, Hisoka. _Pervertido. –_ Esta vez, habló el omega rubio.

–Me siento honrado de que recuerden mi olor ~ – su sonrisa se acentuó al ver como Machi retorcía su cara como si hubiera probado un limón demasiado agrio; Shalnark simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero desafortunadamente para todos los omega de la ciudad, no estuve con ninguno. _Aún._

 Machi rió.

–Sabía que eras un mentiroso, pero esto te supera, Hisoka. Pensé que tenías nivel.

El mago inclinó levemente su cabeza.

– ¿Podrías decirme a que huele? – porque él realmente no se sentía diferente, para nada.

–… menta  –Machi parecía disgustada, pero contestó la pregunta de todos modos. Shalnark, puso su mano sobre su mentón en un gesto casi _tierno,_ para demostrar que estaba pensando.

–Quizás algo más suave. – Dijo el omega rubio. – Aunque me confunde, también es _agrio._

  _Oh._

–Un omega de la ciudad que tenía su celo olía como algo de eso. – Hisoka se movió con desinterés hacia una mesa vieja, casi destruida que se encontraba a un costado del lugar,  sentándose sobre ella como si no le importara que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. – Quizás se me haya pegado de ahí.

–No seas estúpido, así no funcionan las cosas. – La Beta peli rosa sacudió su mano frente a su rostro. –  Ese aroma no puede pegarse a ti así como así.

–Ah, ¿No?

El mago ocupó un tono de total desconcierto e inocencia, obviamente, falso. Machi rodó los ojos molesta.

–Ah, olvídalo. Para qué te lo digo. Ningún omega en su sano juicio estaría con alguien como tú. 

Él ya le estaba restando importancia; realmente no le importaba. Se encogió de hombro murmurando un _como tú digas, querida Machi._ Sacó una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo para distraerse hasta que llegaran los demás; comenzó a moverlas entre sus manos de un lado a otro, luego entre sus dedos, girándolas. Al sentir la mirada de Shalnark aún sobre él, pensó en hacer un truco para que el omega lo viera. Estaba de buen humor, después de todo. Hizo un abanico con las cartas, sacó una con su otra mano; luego cerró el abanico de cartas y las lanzó sobre su cabeza. Antes de que las cartas volaran hacia cualquier parte, con un movimiento de brazos habían desaparecido; entonces lanzó la carta que había sacado de la baraja, sólo para que esta se transformara, con un pequeño movimiento de manos, en una mariposa negra que se fue volando por la ventana.

Machi bufó, irritada y giró su cabeza para sacar su mirada del payaso. Hisoka sonrió. Shalnark, por su parte, separó sus labios para decirle algo; y el mago se anticipó, esperando que el omega le diera halagos.

Más no lo hizo.

–Es casi como si… hubieras estado con tu _pareja_ elegida.

Hisoka lo miró, con la cara en blanco. La beta al escuchar esas palabras miró al mago de pies a cabeza, y luego, simplemente cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. _¿Así que estás de acuerdo con el omega?_ Él bufó.

“Pareja elegida” él no creía en esas cosas desde que era un niño. Recordaba vagamente como todos en la casa hogar hablaban como adolescentes enamorados de que algún día, el destino les presentaría a su pareja elegida y cómo serían feli- _oh._ Estaba hablando del pasado; Hisoka era alguien que no hablaba de su pasado. No iba a hacerlo ahora por aquella trivialidad. Así como el _hilo rojo_ que te une a la persona que es tu alma gemela; se decía que había un omega para cada alfa, una persona que rellena el agujero que tienes en tu corazón al nacer. _Lástima,_ pensó, _que mi corazón tiene demasiados agujeros como para ser llenado._

_Ugh,_ y seguía pensando en el pasado.

El mal humor bajó a él como si le echaran agua fría, y todos sintieron ese cambio en su aura, poniéndose en poses defensivas. Hasta Feitan, que había permanecido inmutable en el rincón como si estuviera dormido, abrió sus ojos al sentir la hostilidad que emanaba del aura de Hisoka.

Él, como de costumbre, _sonrió_.

– ¿Pareja elegida? Jamás pensé que _ustedes_ estuvieran hablando de esas cosas. 

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la voz angelical que pronuncio aquellas palabras, que resonó en el lugar cerrado; inmediatamente todos sintieron un aura y hormonas alfa llenando el lugar, cubriéndolo por completo. Y no era malo. La sensación era reconfortante, tanto para los otros Alfas, como para los Betas y Omegas… Shalnark soltó un suspiro y Kortopi se removió en su asiento.

Así era el líder del Gen’ei Ryodan, Chrollo Lucilfer. Un Alfa tan poderoso que podía someter a otros de su género, a tal punto de jurarle lealtad y seguirlo por su propia voluntad. Un Alfa tal, que su aura era como una canción de cuna para los omegas, haciéndoles desear permanecer a su lado todo  el tiempo posible. Un alfa tal, que podía ganarse la confianza de los betas al punto de estar tranquilos y en paz junto a él. Porque Chrollo, trataba a todos sus compañeros como _iguales._

Porque para muchos, Chrollo era un Alfa sin igual.

–Por un momento, me recordaron a adolescentes hablando de amor.

–Que malvado, Danchou. Hmn ~ – Shalnark hizo un mohín.

Él acababa de entrar por las puertas del lugar a un paso tranquilo, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo de piel. Detrás del líder, venían los miembros faltantes. Hisoka hizo una mueca.

Él no soportaba a Chrollo en absoluto; pero lo mantenía cerca para pelear con él. Porque sabía que Chrollo era alguien fuerte, digno de respeto. _Respeto,_ que Hisoka se negaba a darle. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio en su lugar sólo dando una sonrisa retorcida a los recién llegados. El líder de las arañas ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada, y eso, lo enfureció más.

–Bueno, al parecer estamos todos. – Dijo el alfa de cabellos azabaches.

Lucilfer caminó y se detuvo al final de la sala, donde había un sofá de color beige, algo polvoriento y manchado, pero los cojines sobre él parecían más cómodos que cualquier otra cosa del lugar. Se sentó, apoyando sus codos en el brazo del sofá, cruzando sus piernas sobre su regazo, e inclinando levemente su cabeza, para recostar su mejilla en su puño.

Sonrió ladino al ver a todas sus arañas juntas; se veía un brillo inexplicable en sus profundos ojos negros.

–Entonces, damos comienzo a la reunión.

Sentenció, y todas las arañas se acercaron más a su líder, expectantes y con rostros serenos. Hisoka, permaneció sentado en su lugar sin mover un músculo, mandándole a Lucilfer la mirada más penetrante que podía.

–Tengo un trabajo para todos nosotros, creo, que será el golpe más grande que tendremos en mucho tiempo. – Chrollo movió su brazo hacia su costado izquierdo, mostrando a Pakunoda junto a él. La beta rubia estaba cargando balas nen dentro de dos pistolas. – Aquí, nuestra Paku procederá a mostrarles todos los detalles necesarios de nuestra misión.

La rubia caminó hasta quedar delante de Lucilfer, tapándolo de la vista de las demás arañas. Phinks puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando algo como _Por Dios, no quiero que esa perra loca me dispare._ Feitan lanzó una mirada sombría hacia la dirección de Pakunoda, pero ella estaba sumergida en la mirada de Machi. Las dos betas hicieron contacto visual; Machi podía sentir la profundidad de la mirada que le estaba lanzando su compañera, y ella, le devolvió una que guardaba bastantes inseguridades y secretos. Paku sonrió de una manera reconfortante, y la beta peli rosa cerró los ojos, con una expresión calmada en su rostro.

–Sólo sentirán un piquete.

Hisoka pensó en salir corriendo del lugar.

En ese momento, doce disparos resonaron en las paredes del hospital abandonado.

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: La misión del Ryodan comienza, e Illumi vuelve a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión del Ryodan comienza, e Illumi vuelve a casa.

Capítulo III

 

 

 

Illumi no creía en las parejas elegidas por el destino.

Así como el hilo rojo del destino que te une a la persona que es tu alma gemela, se dice que hay un Alfa para cada Omega, y viceversa. Esa era una historia que Tsubone le había contado cuando había tenido su segundo celo. Illumi se encontraba frustrado por su propio cuerpo, por la desgracia de asesino que terminaría siendo si seguía teniendo estos impulsos impropios.

  _Pues no lo quiero._ Había dicho, enfurruñado acostado en su cama, rodeado de muchísimas almohadas  y frazadas suaves; _Soy un asesino. Un Zoldyck. No soy el omega de nadie._

Tsubone simplemente le sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza sobre las frazadas, soltando sus feromonas omegas para intentar aliviar al pequeño Illumi, que se encontraba estresado, casi negándose a sí mismo su celo; y eso, podría pasarle factura a su salud.

Los Omegas, siempre fueron el género que más sensibilidad a los lazos sentimentales y las emociones tenían. Si un Omega llegaba a estresarse demasiado durante sus celos, éste podría caer terriblemente enfermo y _morir_ ; fue por esa misma razón que los omegas tomados en contra de su voluntad durante sus calores, no llegaban a pasar a la mayoría de edad. También, si un omega marcado tenía más de tres celos sin su Alfa presente, éste comenzaba a autodestruirse mentalmente por la necesidad que sentían en sus organismos, _no podía ser otro alfa, tenía que ser SU alfa._ Al enterarse de aquello, Illumi quiso vomitar. No entendía. No podía hacerlo, no entendía porque su género moriría por no tener a un alfa a su lado, era _ridículo._

_Yo soy más fuerte que eso._ Es lo que solía pensar, al leer libros sobre la anatomía y forma de vida de los omegas. Al estar en una mansión que donde el 99% de los habitantes eran alfas –sin contarlo a él, Tsubone, y Milluki que era un beta – podía considerarse un  ignorante sobre su propio cuerpo. Lo único que sabía era lo que Tsubone le decía casualmente. Claro, él podría preguntarle a ella todo lo que quisiese saber, ese era su trabajo después de todo, pero eso era algo que Illumi se negaba rotundamente a hacer. Era en extremo _vergonzoso._

Fue entonces cuando optó por leer libros sobre omegas.

De esa manera fue en que él aprendió más sobre sí mismo, y por desgracia, también del futuro Alfa que podría ser su pareja. Aprendió sobre los olores, las marcas, sobre sus celos y la importancia de los Alfas en ellos; él mismo se encontró un poco más relajado al entender más sobre su propio comportamiento; porque había veces que él actuaba de ciertas maneras que no le agradaban para nada porque parecía ser cosa de _instinto_ que las hiciera, incluso en contra de su voluntad. Como anidar. Illumi frunció la nariz en un gesto de desagrado al leer sobre el anidamiento. Resultaba que había una cierta cantidad de omegas que sentían la necesidad de encontrarse lo más cómodos posibles en sus celos, queriendo tener cosas suaves junto a ellos, e incluso olores agradables. Un clásico, era crear algo parecido a un nido en algún rincón de algún lugar que les agradara y transmitiera seguridad. Entonces Illumi recordó como unas horas antes de que tuviera su _primer_ celo, había asaltado las habitaciones de todos los integrantes de la mansión Zoldyck; incluso había entrado a la alcoba de sus padres, y había sacado todas las almohadas de su lugar. Illumi sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía parar. _No es suficiente, no lo es._ Pensaba, y no sabía por qué, mientras que robaba todo lo que parecía ser medianamente suave de la mansión. Él simplemente lo hizo.

Silva se puso furioso al ver que en efecto alguno de los integrantes de la servidumbre había entrado en su alcoba sin permiso, y comenzó a interrogar a todos los mayordomos, pero nadie sabía cómo explicar ese hecho, dado que también faltaban las almohadas de las habitaciones de mayordomos. Fue una situación sin dudas _extraña,_ demasiado.

Hasta que el Alfa fue a la sala de vigilancia y revisó las cámaras de seguridad para ponerle fin al misterio. Él estaba pasmado al ver a su hijo mayor hacer tal cosa… _vamos_ , ni si quiera tenía palabras para describir lo que había hecho. Fue entonces cuando Kikyo y él se dirigieron a hablar con su hijo, sólo para entrar en su habitación encontrando una pila de almohadas y edredones en la esquina del cuarto.

_¿Illumi?_ Su padre había llamado, luego de intercambiar miradas con su esposa, que se encontraba estupefacta y haciendo una mueca. Algo en la pila de almohadas tembló; y varias cayeron al suelo desde la cima de aquel fuerte, sólo para ver la cabeza de Illumi emerger de los edredones. Los Alfas estaban en blanco.

_Papá… mamá…_ Vieron el rostro sonrojado del Zoldyck mayor, con los ojos brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Silva se sintió realmente incómodo al ver a su hijo en este estado. _No entiendo… no es suficiente… no sé qué me está pasando._

_Tengo miedo._ Él obviamente no dijo eso, pero lo pensó.

Fue en ese momento que Kikyo y Silva lo sintieron. Su sentido del olfato más desarrollado por ser alfas lo sintió, casi de inmediato cuando Illumi asomó su cabeza desde aquel fuerte…

… Sintieron el olor de un _Omega._

–Oh, joven Illumi, bienvenido. 

Fue devuelto a la realidad como si le hubieran golpeado en el rostro. Inmediatamente posó sus ojos en el viejo portero que se encargaba de cuidar la entrada a la mansión. No recordaba su nombre, porque le daba igual.

–Comunicaré inmediatamente al amo Silva de su regreso, si lo desea.

Él simplemente asintió. No hizo contacto visual al empujar las puertas de la verdad; abriendo hasta la sexta puerta sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin prestar atención al estado de estupefacción del portero, él entró, apretando el mango de la bolsa que llevaba sobre su espalda. La caja estaba dentro, y él podía sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca.

Una fuerte corriente de aire sopló en el lugar, moviendo las copas de los árboles, ocasionando que varias hojas cayeran al suelo. Su cabello ondeó detrás de su espalda; Mike le movió la cola al verlo, y soltó un gemido de felicidad, más no se acercó. Illumi lo miró, y por más que sintiera ganas de lanzarse a su mascota y darle mimos, se contuvo. Porque era una actitud _impropia_ para él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la residencia, a pasos firmes  y apresurados.

No se percató de las dos presencias que lo observaban a lo lejos.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

–Entonces, ¿Dices que esta _cosa_ emana aura hacia ti, querido?

El visor de Kikyo hizo un movimiento cuando ella pronunció esas palabras; Illumi se encontraba dentro de uno de los calabozos de la mansión, más específicamente, el que era propiedad de su madre. Se encontraba rodeado de libreros, con libros que hablaban sobre magia negra, entes, dioses, torturas, rituales. Illumi estaba sentado en una camilla negra, sin camisa; Tsubone se encontraba en el rincón del calabozo tenuemente iluminado por las velas del lugar, observando todo a través de su monóculo. Sin preguntar, ya sabía que su padre estaría viendo todo desde la sala de control junto a Milluki.

– _Sí_ … desde el momento en el que puse mis manos sobre él. _No._ – Lanzó una mirada a la caja, que se encontraba en la mesa a unos metros de él, junto a su madre. – Diría que al entrar en el perímetro, incluso antes de entrar en el almacén, yo ya me sentía _extraño._

– ¿Extraño, cómo, cariño? ¿Algo cambió? 

Su garganta se secó; él realmente no quería hablar de eso. Menos al saber que todos lo escucharían; porque entre los Zoldyck no había privacidad, ni secretos. Su habitación, junto con la de Milluki, eran los únicos lugares en toda la residencia donde no había cámaras. La de Millu, por capricho; la de él, por ser un omega susceptible a que invadan su privacidad. Él lanzó una mirada rápida a Tsubone, la cual tenía una expresión de comprensión, pero también, de resignación. Las hormonas omega de la anciana llenaban la habitación cerrada, sólo para que Illumi se sintiera un poco más _a gusto_ con la situación.

–… mi celo se alteró. – Dijo, queriendo ocultar sus emociones por completo, pero casi en un susurro tembloroso.

Él recibió silencio como respuesta, en una señal de que continuara.

–Fue más intenso. Llegó antes, como si la caja lo hubiera adelantado. Como si lo hubiera provocado.

–En efecto, es la droga para omegas más potente y peligrosa que existe en todo el mundo, _por el momento._

Kikyo puso sus manos enguantadas sobre los bordes de la mesa, mirando directamente hacia la caja a través de su visor. Illumi supo que estaba usando _Gyo_ en ella. Él mismo lo había hecho. De la caja herméticamente cerrada se desprendía un aura cristalina, casi transparente y muy leve. Partículas brillantes flotaban en ella, y lentamente inundaban la habitación. Aquellas pequeñas cosas brillantes parecían evitar por completo a la Alfa, pululaban alrededor de Tsubone, pero la gran mayoría se encontraba alrededor y sobre _Illumi._

Sintió que se ahogaba en el lugar.

–También…

Sintió como su madre se giraba hacia él, Tsubone levantó la mirada. Incluso podía sentir a Milluki y su padre en la sala de control, mirando y escuchando todo a través de los lentes de las cámaras. _No quiero decirlo._ No frente a todos.

Y, él ya sabía que todos lo sabían. Sólo querían que él lo dijera en voz alta, para demostrar su autoridad sobre el hijo mayor Zoldyck.

–  Reaccioné a un Alfa. Por primera vez.

Admitía que algunas veces se sentía disgustado con su familia.

– ¿El socio que ayudó a recuperar el objeto?

– _Sí._

Pero él jamás desobedecería ninguna orden.

Vio a su madre sonreír ligeramente satisfecha por victoria; luchó con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar manifestar el remolino de emociones que se agolparon en su estómago justo en ese momento.

Illumi supo que el interrogatorio había terminado.

–Quédate quieto, cariño. – Kikyo se acercó, en sus manos enguantadas cargaba agujas. – Comenzaré a revisar tu _aura_. 

Illumi cerró los ojos, dejándose a merced de su madre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando ella lo tocó, y luego, sólo pudo sentir dolor. Kikyo estaba clavándole sus agujas en el cuerpo, a lo largo de su espalda.

Su madre era una experta en el aura de las personas y su energía. Podía manipularlas a gusto si quisiera, junto con la mente de sus víctimas. Ella fue la principal razón por la que Illumi encontró una facilidad, casi afición, para trabajar con las agujas. Su nen se amoldaba satisfactoriamente a ellas; y eso solo lo hizo sentir más feliz al ver que podría llegar a ser tan poderoso como su madre. Pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para poder alcanzar a Kikyo. Una Alfa elegida para ser la compañera por la eternidad de la cabeza de los Zoldyck; no alguien cualquiera se ganaría aquel título. Y ella demostraría que no era una cualquiera.

La habilidad de su madre con la manipulación era excelente; tenía una técnica tan limpia, que hasta el propio Silva estaba sorprendido. Siempre ver matar a su esposa era un deleite. Ver como acorralaba a sus víctimas, los rompía mentalmente al punto de que dejaran su voluntad y humanidad, para volverse muñecos sin vida; sin la necesidad de usar su _Nen._ Illumi sabía que ella era poderosa luchando y manipulando, más también sabía que había algo que se le daba mejor que todo eso. Kikyo era una experta en poder leer, purificar, restaurar y hasta sanar el aura de las personas. Con una exacta posición de sus agujas en puntos precisos del cuerpo, ella tendría tu energía vital bailando en la palma de su mano.

Al examinar el aura de su hijo, luego de unos minutos, la Alfa hizo una mueca.

–En efecto, tu aura está infectada.

La tensión cayó en la habitación como si le tirasen piedras sobre sus cabezas a cada uno; lo único que se escuchó fue la voz disgustada y chillante del alfa.

–No sé qué sea esta energía en ella, pero no se expande. Ni consume. Sólo existe, y se acomoda a tu propia energía, acoplándose.

Kikyo se alejó hacia una estantería. El sonido de sus tacones golpeando fuertemente las piedras en el piso, resonó por todo el lugar. _Tap, tap, tap._ Illumi se sintió como si fuera un condenado esperando a que su verdugo terminara con su vida.

_–_ Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es tomarme mi tiempo e intentar analizar de qué clase de _ente_ se trata. _–_ Agarró algo que parecía ser un trozo rectangular de hierro, y se lo pasó a Illumi. – Envía tu aura a través del objeto.

Ordenó, e Illumi lo hizo sin rechistar. Su aura rodeó el metal, y éste cambio de color a un tono morado. Kikyo lo tomó, fue nuevamente al estante y colocó la barra rodeada de nen dentro de una bolsa, la cerró herméticamente y la guardó dentro de una caja de madera pequeña, cerrando ésta.

–Supongo. – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a su hijo para sacar las agujas de su cuerpo. – Que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. 

Illumi por un momento pensó que en el tono de voz de su madre, había tristeza y decepción. Inmediatamente descartó ese pensamiento.

Después de todo, estaban hablando de su madre. Un ser frío, loco, y sin sentimientos de amor.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Hisoka se encontraba excitado.

Tenía una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro, mientras que una atmósfera sombría lo cubría por completo. Su erección era notable, pero al estar de cuclillas logró esconderla del resto del Ryodan. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener su Zetsu activo y funcionando; pero no podían culparlo. Esto era simplemente demasiado _entretenido._

– _Danchou…_

Se escuchó la voz de Shalnark entre estática; Hisoka escuchó atentamente lo que podría salir del comunicador que tenía Chrollo en sus manos.

Él junto con Machi se encontraban sobre un árbol bastante grueso y frondoso. La noche caía como un mantra sobre ellos, y lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran los sonidos de los animales dentro del bosque; pequeñas mariposas volaban de aquí para allá.  La beta se encontraba cruzada de brazos recostada por el tronco, mientras que el mago estaba en cuclillas sobre la rama del mismo. Chrollo, se encontraba debajo de ellos, mirando hacia la mansión del objetivo que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro; a unos cuantos metros hacia la izquierda, Pakunoda y Phinks vigilaban los alrededores, por la derecha, lo hacían Uvogin y Kortopi. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del Gen’ei Ryodan llevaban comunicadores bastante antiguos creados por Kortopi; _viejos, pero su señal es imposible de rastrear ~_ pensó Hisoka mientras sonría más ampliamente. 

– _He logrado colarme en la mente del portero. –_ Dijo la voz del omega saliendo del aparato.

–Bien. Ve si puedes acceder a la base de datos de su computadora.

– _¡En seguida!_

La voz del líder de las arañas sonaba tranquila, pero llena de júbilo. Él también estaba en estado de zetsu, y el mago tuvo que admitir que Chrollo lo manejaba  bastante bien; incluso podría rivalizar con el esquivo Illumi. Si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento, podía decir con certeza que tanto la cabeza del Ryodan como el Zoldyck tenían mucho en común, quizás demasiadas cosas en común. _Pero Illu sigue siendo mucho más divertido ~_ ❤

Hisoka sonrió, empujando la carta del joker más y más fuerte contra sus labios, hasta el punto de cortarlos. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre comenzó a llenar las papilas gustativas del Alfa; lo cual sólo logro que su excitación aumentara. Tuvo que contener una risilla que amenazó con escapar de su boca, y poner toda la voluntad que le quedaba en mantener su zetsu.

Sintió como algo le golpeó en el hombro, y se giró hacia Machi, ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de cambiar la expresión de su rostro. La beta sintió su piel erizarse ante la vista. _Era grotesco._

–Corta el rollo. – Le susurró, frunciendo el ceño. – Es _desagradable._

_–_ Oh, Machi ~ sólo estoy demostrando mi emoción por la misión… – Su voz salió ronca, casi como un ronroneo.

Entrecerró los ojos, el dorado en su miraba brillaba; como si se trataran de los ojos de un depredador esperando a que su presa mostrada una pequeña apertura de debilidad para saltarle al cuello. El tono que había utilizado era tan sarcásticamente retorcido, que era claro que sus palabras eran una completa mentira; pero todos sabían que eso era así. Hisoka nunca decía completamente la verdad, y él, _jamás_ se había interesado en una misión del Gen’ei Ryodan en los dos años que llevaba dentro.

–Pues contrólate, o cavarás nuestras tumbas si no puedes hacer que tus emociones no nublen tu juicio.

–Mi querida Machi, suena como si aún no me conocieras ni un poco ❤ Yo nunca dejo que _nada_ se interponga en algo que deseo ~.   

Ambos intercambiaron miradas intensas; como si estuvieran tratando de matarse entre sí silenciosamente. Machi tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados contra su pecho, y la barbilla en alto; demostrando que no le tenía ni un mínimo de miedo a su presencia como Alfa. Hisoka sonrió, _Ah ~_ pensó, _me divertiré mucho contigo el día en que decida matarte también, querida Machi._

–Yo creo que esta vez, Machi tiene razón, Hisoka.

Chrollo habló, cortando la intensa atmósfera que se estaba formando entre los dos. Daba la sensación de que si alguno de ellos hacía algún movimiento, el otro le cortaría la cabeza sin dudarlo.

–Si tu zetsu flaquea, tengo por seguro de que nos saltaran a todos encima como bestias; no saldremos vivos de esta.

Hisoka sintió un impulso de decir cosas bastantes ácidas hacia la cabeza del Ryodan, y por un momento, abrió la boca para decirlas. Pero fue interrumpido por el comunicador de Lucilfer, nuevamente.

– _Misión completa._

Se escuchó la voz cantarina del omega, y pocos segundos después algunas hojas se removieron cuando el rubio apareció justo frente a Chrollo de un salto. Shalnark cagaba un portátil debajo de sus brazos, y su dispositivo característico de control mental en la otra. El omega tenía una sonrisa santurrona en sus labios, y sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo recostándose contra el tronco del árbol; abrió su portátil, y la pantalla se iluminó.

–Logré crear una copia y tener acceso a la base de datos de la central de vigilancia. – Dijo el rubio, tecleando. – Al menos, la de la entrada. Pero desde este software puedo intentar hackear el de la residencia.    

–Muy bien hecho, Shal. – El Alfa de cabellos azabaches colocó una mano en la cabeza del omega, expresando su gratitud y felicidad por una misión bien conseguida. Shalnark  se sonrojo.

–No espere menos de mí, Danchou.

–Nunca lo haría.

Chrollo sonrió, y Shal siguió tecleando. Su mirada era de pura concentración; la luz de la pantalla del portátil se reflejaba en sus ojos azules; sus dedos se movían contra el teclado con delicadeza y rapidez, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero con la rapidez requerida.

Después de todo, lo que estaban haciendo era casi un llamado a la muerte misma. Fue por esa razón que todo el Gen’ei Ryodan estaba reunido en un solo lugar.

Porque intentar entrar a la residencia Zoldyck no era un simple juego de niños.

Y todos lo sabían.

Antes de que si quiera alguien pudiera hacer un movimiento; las puertas pesadas puertas de piedra de la mansión se abrieron, y todos quedaron helados en sus lugares. En menos de un segundo todos estaban colocados en sus poses de batalla, listos para ir a matar. Las puestas se abrieron lentamente, el chirrido de las bisagras quejándose resonó en el silencio de la noche. Chrollo por un momento se olvidó de respirar; quizás, toda la Troupe lo hizo. Excepto Hisoka; él, simplemente, miraba hacia la puerta con ansiedad y antelación. Sus ojos brillaron cuando reconoció una cabellera negra familiar.

Cinco puertas de la verdad se abrieron; e Illumi salió de ellas, con su cabello negro ondeando contra el viento y brillando debajo de la luz de luna. Hisoka se sorprendió de ver su atuendo; nunca lo había visto con nada igual. El Zoldyck llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados, que hacían resaltar sus delgadas y largas piernas. Sobre su cuerpo, llevaba puesta una playera holgada y blanca, tenía algo escrito con letras negras en el pecho, pero Hisoka no alcanzaba a leerlas.

El Alfa se lamio los labios, y se tragó una pequeña risa. Illumi se veía molesto, iracundo. El cabello negro casi le cubría el rostro, por lo que no podía ver su expresión, pero tenía problemas para tratar de mantener su aura y sed de sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

Quizás, su pelea contra Illumi no estaba demasiado lejos como él pensaba.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Por un momento Chrollo pensó que los habían descubierto; sin perder ni un segundo, se colocó frente al Shalnark por mero instinto de proteger al omega. Éste rápidamente había cerrado el portátil y la oscuridad volvió a sumirse en ellos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Machi moverse y prepararse para la batalla con una mirada consternada.

No la culpaba.

Después de todo, los Zoldyck podrían matar a media Troupe antes de que Lucilfer pudiera lograr que escapasen del lugar. _Mierda._ El Alfa se mordió el labio intentando contener sus emociones y estuvo listo para abrir su libro y comenzar el ataque.

La prioridad sería sacar sanos y salvos a todos sus compañeros.

Cuando vio como Illumi Zoldyck salía de la residencia en un estado que parecía una bestia a punto de lanzarse a lo primero que encontrara, estuvo a punto de comenzar a lanzar ataques.

Pero se detuvo.

No atacó, pero tampoco bajó la guardia. Él sabía que si él no atacaba primero ningún miembro del Ryodan lo haría, lo cual era la clave para que todos pudieran huir de ese lugar, _vivos._ Analizó la postura y vestuario del Zoldyck; no parecía en condiciones de mantener una pelea. Ni si quiera tenía armas a la vista. Lucilfer sabía muy bien que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias del enemigo ni medir su fuerza en base a ello. Pero realmente aquel individuo no parecía haber salido a un campo de batalla. Quizás los Zoldyck aún no los habían detectado.

_Perfecto._

Pero no bajo la guardia. Vio al Zoldyck salir de las puertas, y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de la mansión. Las puertas se cerraron, y él, siguió por el sendero de tierra que llevaba hacia la ciudad al pie de la montaña. Cuando Lucilfer estuvo seguro de que estaba yendo hacia el pueblo, y de que no parecía haberlos notado; dio una rápida mirada a los miembros que tenía con él: Machi, Shalnark y Hisoka. Hizo unas señas hacia la beta y el alfa, ellos rápidamente comprendieron que debían seguirle. Cuando el omega estaba a punto de incorporarse, Chrollo le detuvo. _No. Tú te quedas._ Una mirada valía más que mil palabras; Shalnark obedeció la orden. Sabía que el Danchou no lo dejaría ir porque pensaba que era peligroso y su instinto protector de alfa no le permitiría exponerlo a tal situación.

Se sintió tachado de débil; más sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza tan rápido como llegaron. _Soy un omega, ¿Qué estaba esperando?_ Vio como los tres miembros del Ryodan que estaban junto a él desaparecían en las profundidades del bosque en medio de la noche.

Cuando se fueron, él bajó la mirada y suspiró.

Se sintió devastado.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

A Illumi le costaba respirar.

Sentía que se estaba ahogando; y últimamente era una sensación constante que lo acechaba cuando regresaba de las misiones a la residencia de su familia. Para Illumi la familia lo era todo; por el amor devoto que sentía hacia su padre, su madre, y todos sus hermanos, él jamás les llevaría la contraria en ninguna decisión; aun cuando esta le perjudicase o no le agradase.

Él sabía que sus padres tenían muy en claro eso, también.

Varias veces le habían puesto pruebas desde que era pequeño para demostrar su obediencia y lealtad. Desde lo más simple como contar una verdad que metiera en problemas a sus hermanos hasta algo muchísimo más cruel, metiéndose con los pocos sentimientos que aún quedaban dentro de él y rompiéndolos. Esta fue una de esas situaciones.

Illumi tenía en claro que cada vez que salía a un trabajo, unos mayordomos bajo la tutela de Silva lo seguían y reportaban todos sus movimientos a sus padres; desde cuándo salió del hotel y dónde fue a comer. Entendía que sus padres tuvieran dudas, después de todo había mucha gente que por venganza y odio querían verlos a todos ellos muertos, y aprovecharían cualquier información que pudieran conseguir de la familia en su contra. Eso era algo que si podían evitar con todos sus medios lo harían.

Pero aún no aprobaba que duraran _de él._

_Después de tantos años de obedecer y ser como un perro fiel…_ ellos sólo lo habían humillado para demostrar su poder.

Illumi se mordió el labio inferior.

_Detesto que sean alfas._ Sabía muy bien que sus propios padres aún tenían una idea algo retrógrada de los omegas, quizás lo hacían inconscientemente, pero una de esas pruebas era la actitud que tenían con Illumi de vez en cuando. Cuando tenían la oportunidad de imponerse ante Illumi, ellos la tomaban. Cuando tenían una oportunidad de hacerlo sentir impotente, la tomaban. Cuando tenían una oportunidad de verlo sumiso y siguiendo sus órdenes, ellos; lo hacían.

E Illumi sentía que iba a estallar. Ya no podía contenerse más.

Odiaba ser un omega, por la repercusión que esto tenía en sus emociones. Él podía suprimir todo a la perfección: su dolor, su felicidad, su tristeza; pero cuando se acercaba su celo Illumi se volvía inestable. Más y más aperturas en su máscara se encontraban.

Eso le irritaba.

Y ahora, por culpa de una maldita droga, había tenido un celo inducido artificialmente por el aura de esa caja. El aura se había quedado en él, y se negaba a soltarlo. Eso podía ser malo, más cuando su celo real estaba cada vez más y más _cerca._

Intentó tomar una gran bocanada de aire, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con fuerza, apretando sus músculos casi lastimándose él mismo. Antes de darse cuenta, había salido de la mansión y se encontraba caminando por el bosque que rodeaba la montaña Kuroo hacia la ciudad. Illumi no tenía nada que hacer en la ciudad. No quería ir a la ciudad. Pero no quería estar en su casa tampoco, así que supuso que ir y caminar para despejarse no sería tan mala idea. Quizás podría dar una vuelva por toda la ciudad, luego el bosque y finalmente volver.

Volvió a respirar, sintiendo el aire limpio llenar sus pulmones, ayudando a aclarar su mente.

Suspiró.

Se pasó una de sus manos por el mechón de cabello que caía de su cabeza sobre sus hombros y descansaba en su pecho; luego, con sus dos manos, deslizó sus dedos por su cabello empezando desde el cuero cabelludo en un intento de peinarlo. Ni si quiera se había fijado en su apariencia antes de salir corriendo de la mansión luego de que su madre le dijo que podía irse. Sintió las hebras de su cabello resbalarse entre sus dedos sin dificultad alguna. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó el sonido de una rama romperse y alguien resbalándose.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta de que había una presencia siguiéndolo _¿Cómo…?_ ¿Realmente había sido tan descuidado?

– ¿Quién está ahí?

Sin respuesta; Illumi se contuvo de fruncir el ceño. Se giró, para encarar a quien sea que lo estaba siguiendo.

–Si no quieres revelarte, voy a suponer que eres un enemigo. Entonces… – El tono de su voz se volvió más sombrío.  Él liberó su aura, e inclinó su cabeza dejando que su cabello cayera hacia un costado. – Asumiré que estoy siendo amenazado y te mataré.

Dijo simplemente, y comenzó a acercarse a donde había sentido la presencia. 

Quizás, matar a alguien le serviría para aclarar su mente.

Fue entonces, cuando los arbustos se movieron haciendo un escandaloso ruido, y una figura salió del bosque, con las manos arriba en símbolo de rendición y una sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Illumi esta vez sí frunció el ceño fuertemente.

–Hola, Illu ~ A pasado un tiempo, ¿ _Verdad_? 

– ¿Hisoka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Los hechos que suceden frente Hisoka, para él, valen más que mil palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hechos que suceden frente a Hisoka, valen más que mil palabras.

 

Capítulo IV

 

 

 

Hisoka sabía que seguir a Illumi era una muy mala idea, pero no pudo refutar ante una orden de Chrollo frente a todas las arañas. Si bien Illumi no parecía estar con todos sus sentidos prendidos; el mago sabía de sobra lo astuto, afilado y peligroso que era acercarse al asesino. Un pequeño paso en falso y el Zoldyck cortaría sus gargantas.

Iban saltando cuidadosamente de rama en rama a una distancia razonable dentro del frondoso bosque, Hisoka miró hacia sus costados analizando a sus compañeros; Machi se encontraba a su izquierda, tenía sus agujas en mano, una mirada demasiado dura se lucía en su rostro sombrío, si él usaba gyo, podía distinguir que su aura levemente salía para formar sus hilos de nen; de inmediato Hisoka supo que la beta estaba en extremo nerviosa, y quizás eso podría ser algo que los llevara a todos a la muerte. _Pero no te culpo,_ pensó con una voz perezosa en su cabeza, _Illu puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere._ Pasó de la beta nerviosa; y en cambio decidió observar a su líder, que se encontraba a su derecha.

Lucilfer se encontraba saltando sigilosamente a una velocidad pausada, cada vez que Illumi se alejaba medio metro de ellos, él daba otro salto, aterrizando sin ruidos sobre los árboles, esperando, _observando._ Y volvía a hacerlo. Su expresión era pacífica, pero sus ojos eran muy diferentes; como si dentro de sus pupilas se batallara una guerra a muerte, como si el infierno se estuviera cayendo a pedazos delante de él. No le sacaba los ojos al cuerpo del asesino que  se encontraba delante, y por un solo momento Hisoka se sintió molesto con eso. Fue entonces, cuando Machi tropezó.

La beta había calculado mal la distancia de su salto y su pie resbaló, enviándola al suelo para que cayera firmemente sobre sus pies. El único sonido que salió de ella fue uno ahogado en su garganta; pero el flaqueo en su Zetsu fue inevitable. Hisoka se arrepintió enormemente de sacarle los ojos de encima, y sintió una oleada de calor subir por su cuerpo cuando sintió a Illumi girarse sobre sus pies. Su corazón latió.

_Esto es malo._

Sin embargo, la adrenalina golpeó su cuerpo y formó felicidad dentro de su interior. Una sonrisa se lució en su rostro al escuchar la voz del asesino, y verlo acercarse hacia donde se encontraban hizo a todo su cuerpo temblar en anticipación.  

–Si no quieres revelarte, voy a suponer que eres un enemigo. Entonces… – Él aura de Illumi brotó de su cuerpo, y él, él se puso en blanco.

Los pulmones de Hisoka dejaron de respirar.

En cambio, un hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La primera vez que Hisoka sintió el aura de Illumi fue en un breve destello; casi efímero, durante el examen de cazador. Al sacar sus agujas y transformarse, al parecer los poros del asesino se abrían involuntariamente y liberaban su aura de una forma ligera, como si destaparas el recipiente de algún perfume ocasionando que su aroma llegara ligeramente al lugar. Ésa vez, el mago sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. La sensación que el aura de Illumi daba, era la de un completo vacío; un frío intenso que cubría tu cuerpo a tal grado que resultaba _cálido,_ como dos brazos bien envueltos a su alrededor; pero eran los brazos de un verdugo. Vacío, impotente ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder, como si no pudiera hacer nada para cambiarlo, como si lo destruyeran, pero con _su_ propio consentimiento; _como si él mismo lo hiciera._

Las emociones que llegaban hacia su ser al estar en presencia del aura de Illumi eran devastadoras.

Y a él le _encantaba_.

Le encantaba, porque podía imaginar en su mente miles de formas y escenarios donde hacer caer a la persona tan orgullosa que estaba detrás de esa poderosa aura. Imaginaba todas las posibles formas de _romperlo,_ hacerle sentir toda la impotencia que se creía capaz de producir.

–… asumiré que estoy siento amenazado y te mataré. 

Hisoka hubiera gemido.

Hubiera gemido en ese mismo maldito momento; pero el movimiento que vino de su derecha captó su atención mientras sentía la presión poderosa del aura de Illumi sobre su cuerpo. La expresión de Chrollo había cambiado a una línea recta, pero sus ojos se encontraban más alborotados que antes, como si aquella guerra que se daba en ellos hubiera llegado a la culmine. Cuando Lucilfer abrió su libro haciendo que las páginas volaran, sólo para detenerse cuando su dedo índice impactaba fuertemente sobre una de ellas; él supo que tenía que tomar una decisión. _Y rápido._

Él quería pelear contra Chrollo; y también quería pelear contra Illumi. No quería perder la confianza de Illumi, más sin embargo, tampoco podía traicionar a Chrollo atacándolo ahora para que él no le hiciese lo mismo al asesino, porque todo el Gen’ei Ryodan estaba presente y costaría deshacerse de todos ellos. Y al ver a todas las arañas en su territorio, quizás el Zoldyck no reaccionaría muy bien. Pero tampoco podía permitir que Illumi y Chrollo se batieran a duelo; porque él sabía que sería a _muerte_. Y él no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera, al menos, no por el momento y sin que fuera él el que los  asesinara.

Antes de que Lucilfer pudiera atacar y machi reaccionar; Hisoka ya había tomado su decisión.

_Es la decisión que menos perdidas conlleva…_ pensó, y rápidamente saltó al suelo, y salió del escondite.

El mago sintió la mirada sorprendida de Chrollo sobre su espalda; _Lucilfer_ se encontró consternado al observar cómo Hisoka delataba su ubicación, saliendo de los arbustos  con las manos en alto. El líder del Ryodan inmediatamente pensó en _traición,_ y Machi ya estaba lista para enredar sus hilos sobre el cuello de Hisoka para arrancarle la cabeza por su idiotez. Entonces, antes de que si quiera pudieran hacer un pequeño movimiento, la voz de Hisoka resonó por el lugar con un tono que demostraba diversión y, quizás, excitación. _Aunque eso es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar,_ se dijo mentalmente el líder de las arañas.

–Hola, Illu ~ A pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad?  

_¿Illu?_

Inmediatamente freno a la beta con su brazo; escuchando atentamente la situación. Machi también se sorprendió al escuchar el sobrenombre con el cual el mago se dirigió al asesino.

– ¿Hisoka?

_Se conocen._ Lucilfer intercambió miradas con su compañera; la peli rosa simplemente se encogió de hombros. El líder del Ryodan decidió escuchar atentamente y observar; sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Hisoka, que se encontraba haciendo ademanes exagerados como respuesta a la voz del asesino.

–El mismo que vive y habla, _querido._

Al escuchar la respuesta de Hisoka, el Zoldyck frunció su nariz en una señal de disgusto _terrible._ Chrollo alzó una ceja ante lo que estaba observando. Si bien habían investigado a todos los miembros de la gran familia Zoldyck para este trabajo, él jamás vio al hijo mayor – en las pocas fotos clandestinas que pudo conseguir – demostrando algún tipo de emoción. Él pensó que simplemente se trataba de un robot programado para matar. Al parecer, se equivocó.

–Si estás aquí para molestar a mi familia… – Illumi se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras achicaba sus ojos mirando al mago – Es más que claro que no te dejaré dar un paso más. Y no me llames así.

– _¡Oh! Illu_ , hieres mis sentimientos ~ ¿Y si sólo he venido a molestarte a ti ❤?

Era realmente ridícula la forma en la que el payaso se movía al hablar, Machi tuvo que contener una arcada; odiaba a ese alfa grotesco, era como una burla andante y fastidiosa. Fue entonces cuando Hisoka alzó sus brazos al cielo y los colocó detrás de su espalda, haciendo una seña. Una señal para _ellos._

_Váyanse de aquí mientras puedan._ Chrollo descifró lo que su araña quiso decirles mediante el idioma de las señas, y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido lejos, llevándose a Machi con él. Volvería, reuniría a todos sus miembros y se retirarían por el momento.

Contaba con que Hisoka manejaría al hijo mayor de Silva el tiempo suficiente.

 

 

…

 

 

_Respira._

Uno, dos. Una ligera brisa salió de sus labios al exhalar, relajó su expresión, y se sintió mucho más impenetrable al sentir cómo sus fracciones volvían a ser las mismas de siempre, sus ojos dejaban el brillo infantil de las emociones para volver a ser los mismos pozos vacíos de siempre. Su aura se apagó.

Hisoka hizo una mueca.

–No estoy de humor para seguirte el juego Hisoka. – Su voz salió plana, sin vida.

El alfa puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eso se puede ver desde lejos, – sonrió más ampliamente – y eso es justamente lo que hace súper divertido el molestarte.

Illumi sintió el impulso repentino de cortarle la garganta, en cambio, se obligó a permanecer impasible. No se encontraba de ánimos como para aguantar o tener cerca al Alfa en ese momento; recordaba las palabras de su madre, el calabozo, el interrogatorio… su estómago se revolvió al recordar que había pasado un celo entero pensando en Hisoka. Quiera vomitar. Su mente comenzó a divagar; desconectándose del mudo real. Se encontraba observando el rostro de Hisoka, recordando la sensación de las mantas del hotel acariciando su piel en medio de la sensibilidad, recordó la comodidad, el sudor, el _calor._

Recordó el olor de Hisoka, que se encontraba frente a él justo en ese momento.

Si Illumi tuviera que describir el aroma que desprendía el Alfa con una sola palabra, él elegiría _empalagoso_ como primera opción. Nuevamente el aire entró en sus pulmones y como si fuera víctima de un hechizo, no pudo evitar analizarlo más fuertemente; era un aroma que nunca antes había sentido. Olía a fresas y azúcar. Olía a tuti-fruti. Olía a _Bunge Gum._ A Illumi le recordó a eses tiempos cuando solía entrar a las dulcerías atestadas de niños años atrás para conseguirle _chocobots_ a Killua. Era una fragancia que lo hacía sentir nostálgico; hipnotizado. A Illumi le gustó.

Le gustó el olor a pasado y nostalgia que Hisoka desprendía.

Le hizo desear aferrarse fuertemente a la playera del mago, enterrar sus uñas en su pecho para que no pudiera escapar de él y hundir su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro, justo sobre las glándulas del olor del Alfa, sólo para deleitarse con ese aroma que desprendía.

Illumi quiso fusionarse con él.

No fue hasta que movió inconscientemente su mano hacia adelante, en dirección hacia Hisoka, que cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y la magia se cortó.

_¿Pero qué demonios?_

Hundió sus propias uñas en la carne de su brazo para evitar que su cuerpo siguiera moviéndose y observó a Hisoka, intentó entender su reacción a lo que había sucedido para saber si había sido un estúpido y ahora el alfa se hubiera dado cuenta de qué era le estaba sucediendo. De lo que había estado ocultando. Como si aquellos afilados y brillantes ojos dorados del transmutador pudieran leer los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente, como si él mismo se hubiese delatado delante de todo el mundo.

Pero permaneció inmutable, quizás, con suerte; Hisoka ni si quiera habría reparado en él y su transe, en el movimiento de su mano que se extendió hacia él como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Al menos eso era lo que Illumi esperaba, pero la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del mago, le dijo todo lo contrario.

Su estómago se hundió.

 

 

…

 

 

Cuando Hisoka no obtuvo respuesta a sus palabras supo que había molestado al asesino.

Cuando Illumi levantó su mano hacia él, supo que lo había molestado lo suficiente como para querer atacarlo. Hisoka se puso en guardia, sacando su baraja de cartas y preparándose para tener un duelo de tira y afloja con un pequeño gatito callejero. Más quedó estupefacto al ver la expresión en el rostro del asesino.

Todos los movimientos que salían de Illumi eran elegantes, casi como si siempre se encontrara bailando un vals; desde unos simples pasos al caminar, hasta en los movimientos que su cuerpo realizaba al matar. Ahora, su mano se había alzado sutilmente extendiéndose hacia él; y le recordó a cuando Killua se enfrentó  a Illumi en el examen de cazador, justo como en ese momento, Illumi movía su mano contra él, casi con dulzura; en un movimiento lento y suave. Lo que le gritó a Hisoka que no se encontraba en peligro, sin embargo, fue la expresión en el rostro pálido de Illumi. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, por los cuales salía su aliento producto de una leve respiración. Sus labios, por alguna razón, se veían brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. Hisoka se preguntó si aquello sólo era una ilusión. Lo que más le impacto, fueron los ojos del mismo Illumi. Aquellos pozos negros, sin vida, y sin fondo; se encontraron por un breve momento desenfocados. Perdidos. Deseosos. Brillantes.

Por un pequeño momento, la mirada en los ojos del asesino le recordó como lo miraban los omegas con los que él se había acostado.

La idea no le desagrado en absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando pareció que Illumi había hecho corto circuito y su cuerpo volvió a la vida; clavó sus uñas en su brazo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo debido por un milisegundo demostrando desconcierto; para luego volver a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Él sonrió.

Pensó que había visto algo que nadie debía haber visto nunca en su vida.

O al menos, eso fue lo que le transmitió la mirada que Illumi le estaba lanzando.

 

 

…

 

 

–Es imposible. – Dijo Shalnark. Cerró el portátil con fuerza, y se levantó de su lugar para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su líder. – A este paso, me tomará cerca de una semana lograr hackear el software que se encarga de alimentar la mansión de los Zoldyck.

Lucilfer se encontraba parado junto a Machi, la sostenía fuertemente del brazo; al parecer, la había arrastrado hacia el punto de reunión. El omega rubio lanzó una mirada a los alrededores, y se dio cuenta de que Hisoka no se encontraba por ningún lado. Alzó una ceja preguntándose qué había pasado, más no dijo nada. 

–Sea quien sea el encargado de mantener a los piratas fuera del software de esa mansión, sabe lo que hace.

Agregó, como para zanjar el tema, y se encogió de hombros.

–No importa, no hay prisa alguna. – Chrollo caminó unos pasos hacia él, soltando finalmente el brazo de la beta y le palmó la cabeza al omega. – El Gen’ei Ryodan nunca se rinde o retrocede; éste no es el caso tampoco. 

Shal observó como Chrollo metía su mano en el bolsillo de su característico abrigo, sólo para agarrar el comunicador; presiono un par de botones, y luego habló con voz fuerte.

–Desde un principio sabíamos que esta misión sería demasiado peligrosa y complicada. No tenemos que apresurarnos. Nos retiraremos por hoy a descansar y planear mejor la infiltración. Los quiero a todos en el punto de reunión acordado, dentro de quince minutos.

– _¡Sí, Danchou!_

Fue una respuesta colectiva, luego el aparato quedó en absoluto silencio. Chrollo lo apagó y  volvió a guardarlo dentro de su bolsillo. Lanzó una última mirada hacía las puertas de la mansión Zoldyck; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin dudas, era una misión demasiado entretenida, con un precio bastante alto. Shalnark también lo sabía, pero no le agradaba del todo lo que los había traído a intentar entrar en la mansión. Sin quererlo, la mente del omega divagó tres días en el pasado, el día en que Danchou les había comunicado de su nueva misión.

Los disparos de Pakunoda resonaron dentro de las paredes del hospital abandonado, y Shalnark sintió como un montón de información y recuerdos intentaba entrar de golpe en su cerebro. Fue como imaginar una puerta donde muchas personas intentaban pasar al mismo tiempo, quedando atascada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, y se concentró en todos los datos nuevos que tenía frente a él, lo que vio, le disgustó.

_Omegas._ Una droga que controla omegas; los hacía permanecer en un estado de celo eterno, siempre calientes, siempre listos para un alfa; siempre deseosos. El omega drogado no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, ni del Alfa que se lo había inyectado. Su palabra era la ley. Y aunque ellos no quisieran, su cuerpo y mente les traicionaban. Un laboratorio había dado con ella tratando de crear una alternativa a los inhibidores de celo; Shalnark no sabía que tan mal debían haber hecho su trabajo para dar con algo completamente diferente. Se habían hecho cinco píldoras, y tres versiones inyectables; se probó en cuatro omegas: tres píldoras y una inyectable. Los cuatro de habían vuelto locos, y murieron al poco tiempo ante el estrés y la necesidad. Los datos del experimento no debían haber salido a la luz, pero de alguna forma, lo hicieron.

El laboratorio fue a atacado por una pandilla de narcotraficantes bastante grande, robando una muestra inyectable y dos píldoras. El resto de la droga fue destruida durante el ataque. El Danchou reunió información de que una muestra inyectable y una píldora se mantenía cautiva dentro de las instalaciones de la pandilla; y la otra píldora fue vendida y suministraba a un omega por parte de un magnate. No sabían si el omega había sobrevivido o no; también, sabían que el director del laboratorio atacado había contratado a los Zoldyck para recuperar la droga robada, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Como primera parte de la tarea habían asesinado al director del laboratorio, para así romper con el contrato que se había llevado a cabo. La segunda parte, era conseguir de alguna manera de droga almacenada ahora en la mansión Zoldyck.

El Danchou quería la droga para poder venderla; muy pocos sabían de su creación, pero los que lo sabían estaban ofreciendo hasta 1.000.000.000 de jenis por ella. Era una locura. Una locura que solo el Gen’ei Ryodan haría.

Shalnark suspiró, miró por última vez la mansión y decidió terminar el control mental sobre el portero ahora, para que no fueran descubiertos. Presionó un botón de su aparato, luego, despareció entre las sombras.

No tuvo que moverse por mucho tiempo para alejarse varios kilómetros de la mansión; ahora se encontraba al borde de un acantilado que daba al mar. El acantilado era alto, seguramente tendría una caída de 35 metros o más, debajo de él, las olas del mar golpeaban fuertemente contra las rocas de la costa.  Todos los miembros giraron sus cabezas hacia él, y Shalnark sonrió, sentándose junto a Uvogin en una gran roca que le permitía ver a todos los del Ryodan, pero también observar el horizonte. Miles de estrellas decoraran el cielo apagado. La luna se veía realmente grande esa noche; pero las nubes lentamente la ocultaban. El viento estaba algo fuerte, y Shal se preguntó si llovería.  

Sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado, y luego, la gran mano de Uvogin se encontraba sobre la suya. Ninguno de los dos se miró, y Shal no hizo nada para apartarse. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente el gran Alfa había estado intentando cortejarlo.

–Tienes una expresión desagradable en el rostro. – murmuró el alfa, tan bajo que ningún de los presentes pareció escucharlo; solo él.

–Pues no la mires.

El omega se encogió de hombros mirando las estrellas, Uvo suspiró.

– ¿Es tan desagradable que lo intente? – preguntó al aire, no esperaba que Shal respondiera, y eso se notó por la relajación de su cuerpo al decirlo; como si esas palabras hubieran sido una bolsa llena de piedras que hubiera estado cargando sobre su espalda. Por un momento, los ojos azules del omega se posaron sobre el alfa moreno.

Esto había estado sucediendo hacía ya un par de semanas, desde que Shal permitió que durante un celo Uvogin lo tomara. _Sin marcar,_ había dejado eso muy en claro, _y sin compromisos._ El Alfa había estado de acuerdo, y no había armado escándalos cuando él, de vez en cuando, se acostaba con otros alfas durante su celo para aplacarlo. Pero si intentaba cortejarlo; lo traba diferente de antes, con más delicadeza y atención. Él no lo encontraba _desagradable,_ pero no le gustaba la idea de encariñarse con las personas debido a lo que _era,_ una araña, un delincuente. Siempre se encontraba al borde del peligro, y en ocasiones, de la muerte. Él, como omega, sabía que sería malo encariñarse con alguien y luego tener que matarlo o que este desapareciera.

Lanzó una mirada al Alfa, miró sus piernas, sus brazos, pecho, y luego, lo miró a los ojos. Uvogin era el más fuerte de todos ellos. Él no podría morir tan fácil… _¿Verdad?_

Volvió a mirar las estrellas.

–No, realmente; no es que me moleste.

Susurró, pensando que el alfa no le escucharía. Pero lo hizo. Apretó su mano, y él pudo sentir como sonreía. Shalnark puso los ojos en blanco. _Es realmente un idiota._

–Maldición, ¿Hisoka no piensa aparecer?

Todos los miembros se giraron hacia Feitan al decir aquellas palabras, en ese momento, apareció Chrollo.

–No, no lo hará. –  Dijo, y todos los miembros lo miraron sorprendidos. – Se quedó atrás distrayendo a Illumi Zoldyck para que nosotros pudiéramos retirarnos sin problemas.

– ¿Él realmente hizo eso? – mencionó Franklin con una mueca de disgusto; el mago jamás había servido de ayuda en ninguna de la misiones que habían tenido, es más, las volvía mucho más difíciles de lo que tendrían que ser.

– ¡Jah! – Esta vez, fue Phinks el que habló. –  El bastardo nunca le ganaría a un Zoldyck en una batalla. Seguro ya está muerto. 

Feitan sonrió ante el comentario.

–Oh, en realidad; parecían conocidos. Se han quedado hablando.

Nuevamente la atención fue dirigida hacia Chrollo; todos estaban con unas muecas ilegibles en sus rostros. _¿Hisoka Morrow e Illumi Zoldyck amigos?_

Imposible.           

–Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi. – Lucilfer quería reír al ver la reacción de sus arañas, se limitó a sonreír. – De cualquier manera, esto podría servir en nuestro beneficio.

– _Oh,_ podríamos hacer que ese Zoldyck nos trajera la droga. – Dijo Shizuku con un tono plano, golpeando su puño contra su palma.

– O seguir sus movimientos mediante Hisoka  para entrar en la mansión. – Machi se acomodó el cabello.

–O sacarle información sobre la mansión, también. – Feitan estuvo de acuerdo con sus compañeros. 

Esta vez, Chrollo soltó una suave risilla.

–Me gusta ver que todos pensamos lo mismo.

 

 

…

 

 

–… Como sea.

Soltó el Zoldyck, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Hisoka agrandó la sonrisa que se lucía en su rostro, analizando la situación. 

–No tengo tiempo para tus juegos; pero si llegas a interferir con mi familia de alguna forma, estas muerto, _Hisoka._

La  voz de Illumi salía uniforme, llena de enfado. El mago no supo distinguir si estaba enojado con él por aparecer o consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. _Si tan sólo supieras nuestros planes, querido Illumi ~ Entonces, ¿Me matarías? ¿Realmente lo harías?_ Cuando Illumi se dio la vuelta, Hisoka supo que debía hablar. Se preguntó si Chrollo y Machi ya se habrían ido.

– ¿Ya te vas, luego de sólo soltar una _advertencia_?  

–Te estoy _amenazando._

Hisoka rió; notó como los hombros de Illumi se crisparon, más no volteó para mirarle. La curiosidad lo llenó de los pies a la cabeza, el comportamiento del asesino era inusualmente extraño; y él quería saber.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué?

El realmente quería preguntar, pero sabía que ninguna de sus preguntas serían respondidas; eso era lo que hacía de este juego divertido. De alguna forma él lo descubría, vería toda la información que el pequeño Illumi le estaba guardando. Aquello que no quería que nadie supiera. Y cuando él lo tuviera en sus manos… bueno, _eso sería lo realmente divertido._ Separó sus labios para hablar; pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó en el rostro e hizo que el cabello de Illumi volara; el asesino se llevó una mano a las hebras rebeldes mientras un par de nubes grises se asomaban por el cielo; al parecer se acercaba una tormenta.

Entonces; fue cuando lo sintió.

Las ramas de los árboles crujían y las hojas caían de las copas mientras que el fuerte viento seguía fluyendo; Illumi, por sólo un momento, se giró levemente para mirar al mago. Fue entones, en ese momento, el momento justo cuando los ojos oscuros del asesino chocaron con los orbes dorados de Hisoka.

Fue en ese momento que un pequeño aroma le llegó.

Suave, ligero… _ácido_.

El contacto visual sólo había durado unos segundos. Luego; Illumi le había dado la espalda, y había desaparecido entre la noche, como si nunca hubiera estado frente a él en primer lugar. Como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

Hisoka se quedó con los pies sobre la tierra, inerte.

El recordaba esa sensación.

Ese aroma; él… lo recordaba de la ciudad. Todo estaba vívido en su mente aún.

El _omega_ en celo.

_Es casi como si… hubieras estado con tu pareja elegida_.

No, no podía ser.

_Pero_ … No. ¿Quizás?

Fue en Zaban, horas luego de terminar su misión; Illumi se encontraba en la misma ciudad. No podría haberse ido tan rápidamente. Pero tampoco había forma de que estuvieran conectados; ¿O tal vez sí?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Illumi olía como el omega que había sentido tres días atrás?

_¿¡Por qué!?_

_Entonces… Illumi, ¿Es un omega?_

_… oh._

Sonrió, justo en el mismo momento un rayo cruzó por el cielo e iluminó todo el bosque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucede lo inevitable

Capítulo V

 

 

 

Los días que siguieron fueron realmente aburridos.

Nada especialmente amenazante había sucedido desde el día en el que el joven Zoldyck había salido de la mansión. Chrollo había ordenado que las arañas se dividieran en grupos de tres; se esparcieran por el área y vigilaran matutinamente mientras que Shalnark intentaba hackear el software de la mansión.

Lucilfer había decidido que Shalnark formaría equipo con él y Hisoka; no era que confiara mucho en el otro alfa, porque era una especie de rebelde reprimido al seguir sus órdenes, más no negaba que era fuerte. Y Chrollo no quería que nada le llegase a ocurrir a Shal mientras éste hacía su trabajo. Se quedarían en una sección del bosque cercana a la casilla de vigilancia, donde residía el anciano portero por si el omega necesitaba nuevamente controlarlo e ingresar a la base de datos de la casilla. También se encargarían de vigilar las puertas de la verdad, y comunicar a los demás de cualquier movimiento, fuera de la mansión.

Más no hubo nada. Nadie salió o entro de aquella mansión desde el primer día. El máximo movimiento en las afueras, eran los turistas que diariamente se acercaban en un autobús; Chrollo se estaba cansando de escuchar la chillante voz de la azafata diariamente. Y en un momento, se había quedado sin libros para leer y entretenerse, fue entonces que decidió rondar alrededor del pequeño omega rubio que tecleaba rápidamente y soltaba maldiciones de vez en cuando.

El líder del Ryodan estaba realmente fascinado con el omega. Cada vez que se acercaba a husmear en la pantalla del portátil de este, sólo veía una pantalla negra con muchos números al lazar. Él no entendía nada de eso, prefería la comodidad de lo antiguo, de los libros. Por eso se encontró satisfecho y feliz con los miembros que tenía a su lado; porque cada uno de ellos tenía una cualidad que él no. Con ellos él era invencible.

También, Lucilfer debía admitir, se encontraba un poco intrigado por la actitud de Hisoka. Desde aquella charla secreta que había tenido con el hijo mayor de los Zoldyck, no había parado de mirar hacia la mansión riéndose, tarareando, haciendo muecas y hasta _gimiendo._ Sin dudas algo en lo que Chrollo no quería pensar. Más lo dejo ser, puesto que eso no influía en su zetsu, ni con la misión actual.

No fue hasta el día cuatro, que hubo movimiento dentro y fuera de la mansión.

Una pandilla de bandidos que olían fuertemente a alfas, sudor, sexo y pestilencia se arremolinaba riendo a pulmón vivo hasta las puertas de la mansión. Chrollo contó unas treinta y cinco personas, todas alfas. Hisoka sonrió torcidamente a su lado. El de cabellos oscuros supo que en la mente del mago, éste estaba imaginando con matarlos a todos.

– ¡Éste será el día! – Gritó un hombre sin camisa, lleno de cicatrices; aparentemente, el líder. – ¡En que esos bastardos Zoldyck caerán! 

Todos los demás soltaron un grito de guerra, y alzaron sus puños al aire.

Chrollo quiso poner los ojos en blanco de lo ridículo que era aquello.

El portero de cabellos canosos, tembló dentro de la cabina.

Hisoka rió.

Shalnark suspiró.

 

 

…

 

 

– ¿Estás seguro de eso, Millu?

La voz de Illumi resonó en la habitación en penumbras, iluminada tenuemente por los monitores que rodeaban una pared completa. Milluki se sintió algo intimidado, su hermano se encontraba inclinándose sobre él, con una mano sobre el respaldo de su silla y la otra sobre su escritorio, el largo cabello de Illumi rozaba un poco su cuello y le daba cosquillas, más se negó a moverse por puro respeto. Sus oscuros ojos miraban fijamente el gran monitor que tenía delante.

En la pantalla, se veían grabaciones de una semana atrás. Varias figuras oscuras se movían frente a la residencia y por el bosque.

El menor había llamado a Illumi para la verificación semanal de lo que había estado sucediendo fuera de la propiedad Zoldyck; siempre era el mayor el que decidía que cosas Milluki debía reportar a Padre y que otras no.

–S-Sí, también logre grabar un pequeño fragmento de voces, pero no le di importancia hasta hoy.

Milluki rápidamente comenzó a teclear y mover su mouse; una pestaña blanca se abrió en el monitor, en medio de ella, una línea verde se movía al compás del sonido que salía el aparato.  

_– ¡Lo he oído, jefe! La puerta principal no tiene guardias ni cerrojos. Sólo se tiene que empujar._

_–Pero tiene una cerradura, ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?_

_– ¡N-No! Esa es solo una fachada para engañar a los intrusos. Nadie que cruce por la puerta pequeña ha regresado…_

_– ¿Y por la grande?_

_–B-Bueno, no hace mucho dijeron que tres personas, un viejo y dos niños entraron a la mansión por ella, ¡Y lograron salir como si nada! Aunque es la primera vez que se ve algo como eso…_

Milluki vio de reojo como el rostro de su hermano quiso torcerse en una mueca. Más se contuvo. _¿Realmente odia a ese pequeño omega, no es así?_ Inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente, como si su hermano pudiera escucharle y castigarle por el atrevimiento.  

Siguió escuchando la grabación.

– _Ya veo… pues todos nos reuniremos aquí el 21 de agosto, ¡Y acabaremos con ellos!_

Illumi hizo una seña con su mano.

–Escuché suficiente.

El menor cortó la grabación.

– ¿Están aquí? – Preguntó Illumi, con una voz pétrea.    

– _U-Uh,_ sí. – Milluki vaciló, pero con un hábil movimiento de dedos sobre las teclas, mostró las afueras de la mansión, donde un gran grupo de persona se reunían y gritaban. – ¿Qué harás, hermano?

Una mirada vacilante fue dirigida hacia el mayor. Éste sólo suspiró, cerrando los ojos y pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

– ¿Yo? – Su tono irradiaba inocencia, pero ambos sabían que eso sólo era una fachada. –Nada. Seguramente no lograrán pasar a Mike. 

–Pues tienes razón…

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación, y ambos hermanos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella. El dueño del cuarto dijo un suave _“pase”;_ un mayordomo que tenía un largo cabello marrón claro atado en una coleta entró a la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos Zoldyck recordaba su nombre.

–Disculpen la intromisión. – Dijo con una voz gruesa, llevándose una mano al corazón e inclinándose. – Pero el amo Silva desea ver al joven Illumi.

– ¡Oh! – Illumi su voz salió con un tono sorpresivo, más su rostro no movió ni una fracción. – En seguida estaré allí.  

El mayor hizo señas con sus manos hacia el mayordomo, como restándole importancia al asunto.

–Iré a comunicárselo, con su permiso.

Habló con una voz suave, pero ambos hermanos sabían que estaba temeroso de ellos. Lanzó una larga mirada a los dos; cuando notó que ya no dirían nada más, volvió a inclinarse, y rápidamente desapareció. 

–Que te vaya bien, hermano.

Milluki observó como Illumi asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde el mayordomo había desaparecido momentos antes. En unos segundos, se encontró completamente sólo nuevamente. Soltó un pesado suspiro hundiéndose más en su silla. 

_Aniki es realmente aterrador…_ volvió a enderezarse, tecleando suavemente y con desgano. Inmediatamente la pantalla se volvió blanca nuevamente. Luego, una pestaña nueva emergió, en ella se podía ver las afueras de la mansión desde varios ángulos distintos.

_Al menos podría vigilarlos hasta que se vayan._ Sólo por precaución. No quería que Silva le gritase por no cuidar debidamente de la mansión.

El grupo de hombres ahora se encontraba atormentando al pobre portero.

Milluki suspiró.

_Pero que aburrido…_

 

 

…

 

 

–Padre.

Illumi empujó levemente la pesada puerta de piedra que daba a la alcoba personal de Silva. Asomó su cabeza por la rendija que había formado; e inmediatamente el olor prominente de un alfa le pegó de lleno en el rostro. Tuvo que contenerse para no fruncir el ceño. Vio la habitación en penumbras, su padre se encontraba sentado en su típico trono, al final de ésta. Dos perros gigantes que Illumi nunca recordaba el nombre dormían plácidamente a casa costado de la habitación. Lo que realmente le pareció extraño fue que su abuelo también se encontraba ahí, sentado en el suelo, junto a su padre.

Alzó una ceja.

–Illumi, pasa.

Así lo hizo. Entró en la habitación con pasos suaves, empujando la puerta lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara. La imponente presencia alfa de Silva  hacía doler la cabeza de Illumi siempre que entraba en aquella alcoba, más nunca lo demostraba. Se acercó unos pasos, más se negó a hundirse más en el territorio del alfa.

– ¿Necesitabas algo de mí, Padre?   

Illumi colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, juntando sus manos. Zeno le sonrió, realmente intrigado por la distancia que el omega resguardaba entre ellos cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Silva. Después de todo, Zeno nunca había tenido mucho trato con los omegas. La actitud de su nieto siempre le llamaba la atención.

–Quiero que vayas a hacer un encargo; tienes que ir al puerto de la ciudad y traer un paquete a casa.

Illumi se descolocó al escuchar esas palabras.

– _Padre…_

La voz de Illumi era vacilante. Realmente no entendía porque su padre le pedía que salga de la mansión _ahora,_ teniendo en cuenta la fecha que era. Faltaba realmente poco para que su celo se manifestase, el _verdadero._ Illumi siempre tuvo prohibido salir de la mansión cuando si celo se acercaba, por precaución.

_Incluso,_ pensó el Zoldyck menor, _ya tengo mi nido hecho._

Illumi sólo quería terminar con todo esto y hundirse en las suaves almohadas que lo esperaban en su habitación.

–Lo sé. – Dijo Silva, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero Kalluto está ocupado con tu madre entrenando. Y el paquete es demasiado importante para enviar a un mayordomo a buscarlo.

_Y peligroso,_ pensó para sí Illumi. Era raro que sucediera pero de vez en cuando había paquetes de suma importancia que llevaban para ellos al puerto. Illumi ya había ido a buscar un par en esos años, pero generalmente le daban la misión a Kalluto. Sin quererlo, se encontró maquinando escusas dentro de su cabeza para no salir de la mansión. Fue entonces que su cuerpo le traicionó. Había otro Zoldyck presente que podría hacerlo… él no quiso hacerlo, pero inconscientemente lanzó una mirada hacia la izquierda de Silva, hacia su abuelo.

De inmediato supo que eso había sido incorrecto, una falta de respeto; lo supo por el ceño fruncido de su padre. El más viejo, al darse cuenta de la mirada sobre él, rió.

La mirada que su nieto le había mandado, sonaba como un _ayúdame, por favor._

Fue hilarante.

–Lo siento. – Dijo Zeno. – Tengo asuntos que tratar con tu padre.

Illumi asintió, girándose para ir hacia la puerta de la habitación rápidamente, avergonzado por su actitud. La empujó, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer del territorio alfa, escuchó la voz de su padre: –Y encárgate de las molestias fuera de la mansión, de paso.

_Tiene que ser una broma;_ Illumi quiso chillar.

–Sí, padre.   

Desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como pudo; caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión Zoldyck. _Hoy será un día largo…_ pensó.

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban inusualmente oscuros y vacíos, mientras Illumi caminaba por ellos, no se encontró con ningún mayordomo. Incluso cuando bajó las escaleras y se adentró en su espaciosa sala, aún no se había cruzado con nadie. Eso le puso ansioso; le recordó lo solitario que era todo desde que Killua había dejado la mansión junto con ese inapropiado omega isleño…

Apretó su mandíbula; recordando como su hermano lo había desafiado y había huido junto a ese omega. _Inaceptable;_ pensó.

Jamás le perdonaría a ese omega. Jamás perdonaría a Gon por haber alejado a Killua de _su_ manada.

Y jamás se perdonaría a él mismo por haber permitido que aquello ocurriese.

_Bien._

Quizás si estaba de humor para matar a un par de personas.

 

 

…

 

 

Hisoka realmente tuvo que contenerse para no deshacer su zetsu y lanzarse a matar a esos débiles alfas que tenía delante.

Quería pelear, _matar._ Soltar un poco de la emoción que llevaba acumulada.

Él estaba excitado, se había pasado aquellos cuatro días enteros imaginando miles de escenas indecentes en su cabeza donde Illumi era el protagonista. Aunque no estaba seguro de que el Zoldyck fuera un omega, a Hisoka no le importaba realmente. Desde que sintió aquel aroma que se desprendía del asesino, el mago entendió una cosa: él quería tener a Illumi. Quería poseerlo. Quería hacerlo completamente suyo. Y quería que Illumi también quisiera que Hisoka lo hiciera.

Ya no le importaba si era un alfa, un beta o un _omega._

Haría que eso suceda.

Sonrió, barajando sus cartas mientras observaba divertido la situación que se desarrollaba delante de él.

El grupo de alfas estaba atormentando al temeroso portero exigiendo que les dejara pasar. Hisoka no entendió por qué lo seguían haciendo, ya que el anciano les había ofrecido la llave de la puerta pequeña hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Déjate de juegos! – El líder, o al menos el alfa que más feromonas estaba soltando, empujó al anciano, y este cayó de sentón quejándose. – ¡No trates de engañarnos! ¡Sabemos que tienes que abrir _esa_ puerta! 

Apuntó a las puestas de la verdad; y el anciano empezó a sudar frío.

El líder de la pandilla lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta que estuvieron frente a la gran puerta. Comenzaron a gritarle, más el portero se negó rotundamente a abrirlas. Hisoka se preguntó si realmente podría hacerlo.

_Esto está comenzando a ser aburrido._ Dijo, apoyando distraídamente su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, e hizo un mohín. _Cómo me gustaría pelear ~._

Fue en ese momento, en el que las puertas se abrieron.

Más no por el portero.

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? 

 El cuerpo de Hisoka _vibró._

El dueño de la voz salió lentamente por las puertas, su cabello ondeó detrás de él a cada paso que daba, y sus oscuros e inexpresivos ojos miraban hacia adelante sin vacilar.

El mago se relamió los labios.

Y, viendo el cuerpo de Illumi; pensó que podría acostumbrarse a verlo todos los días. Descubrió que le encantaba ver al asesino en ropas informales, como el otro día, y como ahora. Había algo en el estilo de Illumi que simplemente… era _atrayente._

El asesino estaba vestido con una playera de mangas largas negras, que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y más a su estrecha cintura. Llevaba unos pantalones acampanados azul marino oscuros; sobre sus pies, unas alpargatas lisas. Hisoka se preguntó si a Illumi realmente le gustaban aquellos zapatos, porque nunca le había visto usar otros. Su cabello, caía pulcramente sobre los costados de su cara, algunos mechones descansaban sobre su pecho, mientras que la gran mayoría de la melena oscura ondeaba detrás de él. Se veía un poco más despeinado que lo normal, eso le daba un exquisito toque informal. El color oscuro de su atuendo resaltaba más la palidez sepulcral de su piel, más el mago podría haber jurado que los pequeños labios de Illumi brillaban en un tenue color rosa pálido.

_Oh._

Illumi era hermoso.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

_Además de hermoso, fuerte…_ Hisoka siempre se estremecía al recordar aquellos poderosos noventa y cinco puntos que Illumi obtenía en su escala.

_Será una verdadera lástima tener que matarte, Illu ~._

Sonrió, cuando todas las demás miradas fueron a pasar sobre el asesino. Éste ni se inmutó.

–J-Joven Illum-…

El portero fue callado por un puñetazo. El mago vio como Illumi alzó una ceja al presenciar este hecho. Detrás de él, las puertas se cerraron.

Los vacíos ojos del Zoldyck se dirigieron al líder de la pandilla. 

–  Están estorbando en mi camino. – Su tono se escuchaba paciente, y hasta melodioso. – Agradecería que se retiraran.

Varios hombres rieron, y el alfa líder sonrió socarronamente, acercándose varios pasos hacia Illumi.

– ¿Y si no lo hacemos?

Era claramente una provocación. Los ojos de Hisoka brillaron cuando vieron a Illumi inclinar su cabeza en un gesto un tanto _inocente,_ y unir las yemas de sus dedos frente a su pecho, formando una especie de triángulo.

–Pues tendría que _matarlos._

Más risas. Illumi permaneció tranquilo e inmutable; el anciano que antes había sido golpeado, aprovechó la oportunidad para huir dentro de la cabina de control.

– ¿Matarnos? ¿Una _princesa_ como tú? 

Hisoka quiso reír. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Incluso Chrollo, que ahora se encontraba a su lado observando la situación, sonrió.

Por un breve momento, Hisoka habría jurado que Illumi frunció el ceño.

–No nos hagas reír. – Volvió a hablar el líder, esta vez, acercó su mano para tocar uno de los mechones del cabello del asesino. – ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas un momento para _jugar_ con nosotros, _princesa?_

–Bien.

Soltó Illumi, tanto Hisoka como  Chrollo alzaron una ceja ante el comentario. Illumi vio la mano que se acercaba su cabello, más nunca llegó a tocarlo, porque en un rápido movimiento, había torcido el brazo del alfa y lo había lanzado varios metros atrás con una patada; el cuerpo inerte del líder chocó contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraban las tres arañas.

Todos los miembros de la pandilla quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Jugaré con ustedes.

El tono de Illumi era espantosamente juguetón; y en una expresión sombría, _sonrió._

 

 

_…_

 

 

Estaba de muy mal humor.

Pudo entender que padre lo estaba castigando al hacer que él mismo se encargara de acabar con estas molestias, por la insolencia que tuvo con su abuelo hace unos minutos. Él también pensó que necesitaba un castigo por su insolencia.

_Pero…_ esquivó varios golpes que le lanzó un tipo, sin moverse demasiado. En un ágil movimiento de manos, había agarrado fuerte mente el brazo de uno de los alfas y lo mandó a volar, el cuerpo arrastró a otros cuatro bandidos con él.

Illumi había contado treinta y cinco enemigos; mas dos que se escondían detrás de un árbol no muy lejos esperando, observando. Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto, y es que él sentía que había más de _treinta y siete_ personas en el perímetro.

_¿Los otros estarán usando zetsu? ¿Serán usuarios de nen?_

Giró sobre sus talones, ocasionando que un alfa que había querido golpearlo con un palo desde atrás, se desestabilizara. Golpeó fuertemente su espalda con su mano, y luego lo mandó a volar unos metros en el aire con un rodillazo en el estómago.

_Esto es simplemente espantoso…_ Sólo quedaban siete personas en pie, las cuales templaban con palos en sus manos, observándolo. _Huelen horrible… ¿Acaso no pueden controlar sus hormonas, maldición?_

Esto le estaba molestando, su celo estaba muy cerca, y estos alfas irradiaban hormonas por todos sus poros; era un olor bruto, fuerte, que lo golpeaba en sus fosas nasales y permanecía ahí, haciéndolo arder. Era pútrido, como futra agria. Pero por alguna razón, _le llamaba._

Illumi lo odiaba.

– ¿Quieren morir con tanta fuerza que no van a retirarse? – Los siete alfas se estremecieron, y luego, salieron corriendo al borde de las lágrimas, tropezando por el camino de tierra que daba al pie de la montaña.

Suspiró.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, acomodándolo.

_Tan molesto…_

–Sé que están ahí, ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir escondiéndose?

Illumi ya no tenía humor para soportar a más alfas malolientes. Si las dos presencias no salían de detrás de aquel árbol, el mismo iría y los asesinaría sin piedad.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

Una risa y unos aplausos resonaron por el lugar; e Illumi se puso en alerta, aunque no lo demostró. Detrás de un árbol salieron dos hombres. Uno, el que aplaudía, era corpulento; mucho más ancho que Illumi, quizás, el triple. También le sacaba dos cabezas en estatura, lo cual era _demasiado,_ ya que Illumi no era especialmente bajo. En cambio, el chico que reía, era flacucho, desgarbado. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos magentas.

–Sin dudas, una demostración de fuerza absolutamente interesante.

Habló el más grande de todos, y luego, Illumi sintió ganas de retroceder; más no lo hizo. Cuando terminó de hablar, los dos hombres dejaron de usar _zetsu;_ dos enormes y pesadas auras comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

–Dime, tú eres un Zoldyck, ¿No es así?

Illumi entrecerró los ojos, colocándose en una posición erguida. _No son tan fuertes;_ pensó. Podría vencerlos sin necesidad de usar su nen, pero sería una molestia. Se lamentó el no haber traído sus agujas con él, sería mucho más sencillo enterrárselas en sus cráneos.   

No son tan fuertes. _Pero…_

–No veo la necesidad de responderte.

El hombre más alto soltó una carcajada, mientras que el otro se limitó a sonreír.

_Pero…_ si sus auras eran pesadas, su olor a alfas lo era aún peor. Era _sofocante;_ aunque Illumi quería ignorar completamente este hecho, le era biológicamente imposible. Tenía ganas de llevarse las manos a la nariz; dejar de respirar. Más no podría permitirse romper su fachada inmutable.

_No aquí, no ahora._

–Bien, bien. Entonces te llamaremos _princesa,_ justo como los otros hombres. ¿Te gusta, _verdad_? Un nombre encantador.

_Ignóralo, ignóralo…_ Illumi alzó su mano frente a él, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Él no se  dejaría llevar por provocaciones sin sentido.

–Veo que quieres ir al entretenimiento sin rodeos. – Esta vez, habló el más pequeño. – Habrán de gustarte las cosas _rápidas._

_Ignóralo._

–Entonces, no hagamos esperar a nuestra princesa ¿Verdad, Katsuno?

_Ignóralo._

–Tienes razón ~

Entonces, el Alfa más grande – que Illumi asumió se llamaba Katsuno – se lanzó hacia él. No fue difícil saber que él era un _potenciador_ por su aspecto físico _,_ pero eso quedó afirmado cuando el Zoldyck esquivó el puño de Katsuno y este impactó sobre el suelo, agrietando la tierra y haciéndola temblar.   No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando nuevamente tuvo que esquivar, pero esta vez eran dos bolas enormes de un aura de color azul. _Entonces el más pequeño es emisor._

Illumi tenía la información suficiente. Colocó un poco de aura sobe su puño, y afiló sus garras. _Primero, el emisor._ Sería una molestia pelear contra un potenciador teniendo que esquivar el aura del más pequeño.

Katsuno se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él; pero el Zoldyck lo ignoró, usando su gran cuerpo como distracción en el perímetro visual del emisor, y antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar, Illumi ya se encontraba detrás del pequeño hombre que sangraba con un hueco sobre su pecho; justo sobre su corazón. En la mano derecha del asesino, la sangre escurría por sus dedos, en su palma, yacía el corazón del hombre.

– ¡NO! 

El potenciador se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de su amigo en brazos antes de que este cayera al piso como peso muerto.

_Demasiado tarde._ Pensó Illumi, aplastando el corazón que tenía en su mano y tirándolo al suelo sin contemplación. El brillo en los ojos el emisor desapareció, e Illumi se giró sobre sus talones para observar las reacciones del potenciador.

Illumi odiaba pelear contra potenciadores, ya que él era un manipulador. Si era posible, también le gustaba evitar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. A él le agradaba matar desde las sombras, lanzando sus alfileres, desde una distancia segura. No porque tuviera miedo; Illumi sin utilizar su nen cubriendo su cuerpo ya era lo suficientemente fuerte; al potenciar su cuerpo con nen, él incluso llegaba a tener más fuerza que muchos potenciadores bien entrenados. Pero la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era algo que él intentaba evitar, por conveniencia.

Después de todo, a él no le gustaba el dolor. Aunque no podía sentirlo en mayor medida.

Finalmente Katsuno decidió levantarse, dejando el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suelo con cuidado. Tenía la mirada ensombrecida. Illumi inclinó su cabeza. _Está enojado._ Se preparó para cualquier movimiento que el potenciar pudiera hacer.

–T-Tú… – Habló, apretando sus puños. – ¡Te mataré!

Se lanzó a Illumi con una velocidad espantosa; _¿Siempre había sido así de rápido?_ Illumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y utilizó su nen para cubrirse el brazo donde Katsuno acertó su golpe.

_Oh._ Illumi entrecerró los ojos, sus pies sobre la tierra se desplazaron varios metros atrás; terminó nuevamente frente a las puertas de la verdad. _Si no hubiera usado nen, tendría el brazo roto ahora._ Seguramente, tendría un feo moretón en el brazo debajo de su ropa.

_Basta de juegos._ Zanjó, más molesto que antes.

Katsuno se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente gritando, e Illumi esta vez no tuvo problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Se ajustó perfectamente a su enemigo, esquivando todos sus golpes y acertándole varios puñetazos, también patadas. Katsuno empezó a toser sangre a los pocos segundos. Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y torpes. Illumi estaba satisfecho; nuevamente acumuló nen en su puño, y afiló sus garras. Calcularía el momento preciso para arrancarle el corazón de un movimiento limpio.

Cuando el potenciador quiso golpearlo por la izquierda, le dio la abertura perfecta que necesitaba.

_¡Ahora!_ Pensó, inmediatamente se abalanzó con la intención de perforar el pecho del potenciador.

_¡…!_

Más no pudo.

Sus piernas flaquearon al mismo tiempo que un fuerte calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo; _¡No!_ terminó sentado sobre el suelo, y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar. Sus glándulas del olor se expandieron, Illumi sintió como desprendía su olor natural. Se abrazó a si mismo sintiendo su desesperación subir.

Y se _asustó._

_–_ T-Tú…

La voz del imponente alfa que tenía delante, le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, percatándose de la situación en la que se encontraba. Desde su posición, el desconocido alfa se veía diez veces más grande y poderoso; sus hormonas enloquecieron cuando reconocieron las del propio alfa. Él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, soltando un quejido y torciendo sus labios en una mueca.  

_–_ Eres un omeg-…

Consumido por el horror; en un movimiento sin gracia, atolondrado y rápido, atravesó el pecho del alfa que tenía delante. No pudo terminar de hablar porque ya estaba muerto.

El cuerpo se deslomó pesadamente hacia atrás; ahora Illumi se encontraba manchado de una sangre que no era suya, con su cuerpo temblando y sucumbiendo ante celo en las afueras de la mansión. _No, no, no, no, no._ Repitió una, otra y otra vez en su cabeza.

– ¡Joven Illumi!

La voz del anciano lo sobre saltó e Illumi giró apresuradamente su cabeza hacía él; salía corriendo de la cabina en su dirección.

– ¡Entre a la mansión, ahora!

La mente de Illumi era un borrón de confusión; de _miedo._ Su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y comenzaba a ponerse ansioso. Lentamente se fue desconectando del mundo, y en su mente un pensamiento en común comenzó a consumirlo enteramente. Su vista se nubló.

_Hisoka._

_Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka._

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos soltando un quejido, observando a un punto fijo en el bosque; fue como si pudiera ver a través de todos esos árboles y plantas.

_Hisoka._

Un olor dulce; embriagante, comenzó a llegarle. Y él quería _más._

_Hisoka._

_El olor de Hisoka._

_Yo quiero…_

Su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante, con la intensión de ir directamente hacia donde sentía aquel aroma que le llamaba, le gritaba. _Ven, ven, ven, ven._

_… a Hisoka._

– ¡Joven Illumi!

Un zarandeo lo trajo de vuelva al mundo real; y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado dentro de la mansión por las puertas de la verdad.

_No…_ pensó, observando un punto fijo en el bosque hasta que la puerta de piedra se cerró. 

 

 

_…_

 

 

Chrollo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Illumi Zoldyck se había desplomado de la nada sobre el suelo, frente a ese mastodonte. Él no entendía que estaba pasando, por lo que llevaba viendo, el joven Zoldyck ya tenía la batalla ganada.

Fue entonces que lo _sintió_.

Un olor suave comenzó a llenar el lugar; a llenar sus fosas nasales. Él lo reconoció de inmediato, el olor de un omega en _celo._ Fue dulce, casi como un arrullo; le incitaba a acercarse a él. A Fundirse con él.

–T-Tú… eres un omeg-…

Abrió los ojos como platos _¿Illumi Zoldyck era un omega?_ Oh, vaya. Habían dado con un dato muy… curioso.

Fue en el momento en el que el Zoldyck lo miró fijamente desde las puertas; que sintió su cuerpo vibrar. Le miraba con unos ojos nublados, una respiración agitada, y su olor, le llamaba. Le atraía a ir corriendo hacia él.

_Espera._

Fue en el momento en que sintió las feromonas de Hisoka, que se giró hacia su compañero.

El mago se encontraba en blanco. Estaba rígido en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados. Estaba en _shock;_ ese fue el momento cuando Chrollo se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta de que el aroma del omega no era dirigido ni hacia él, o hacia cualquier otro alfa que se encontrara cerca. Iba dirigido a Hisoka. Y el cuerpo de Hisoka estaba reaccionando inconscientemente a él.

Illumi le miraba a él, a Hisoka.

Fue entonces cuando Chrollo pensó que había hecho un descubrimiento más que interesante.

Sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: No sé, ni idea, no lo escribí aún x'D

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: Hisoka tiene un encuentro con el Ryodan, e Illumi habla con su padre.


End file.
